Animal
by GossipQueen101
Summary: Landon couldn't believe what was happening. He'd gone from Elena Gilbert's gay cousin to discovering that vampires were more than a Stephanie Meyer cash cow. Now he discovers that Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf. This wasn't what he came to Mystic Falls for.
1. Beginnings

**Animal **

**Summary****: **Landon couldn't believe what was happening. He'd gone from Elena Gilbert's gay cousin to discovering that vampire's were more than just Stephanie Meyer's cash cow. Now he discovers that Tyler Lockwood, the infamously good looking but douche is a werewolf. Just great, this wasn't what he expect when he packed his bags to Mystic Falls.

* * *

A handsome curly-haired teenager looked at his phone. Could his cousins take any longer?

He sat down at a bench at the Mystic Fall's train station, rubbing his hands together so that they wouldn't freeze.

Wasn't Atlanta suppose to be hot? Why did it feel like I below sixty degrees.

Not that Landon wasn't use to it, He did just move from New York City. His mother thought it would be best to move with his Aunt and cousins for a while, as she was going through a messy divorce.

Her _third_ one.

Landon looked out of the clear windows on the train station. The sun was setting, casting a pinkish-orange hue across the sky. It'd been a while since he actually enjoyed simple things like that.

Back in New York, everything was hustle and bustle. He never had the time to actually slow down and enjoy the sunset or actually star gaze. Either it was countless trips to bars on school nights or having to take care of his mother as she drunk herself to sleep every night.

He should give his mother a call to tell her that he got to Mystic Falls okay. Not that she would care. She's more interested in getting all the money from her now ex-husband rather than making sure than he was okay.

Landon searched the train station bored. He saw an elderly couple hug and walk out of the station together, it was endearing.

"Landon? Is that you?"

Landon turned around to see his cousin Elena standing behind him. Her brown hair falling straight behind her shoulder, her big brown eyes warm as she looked at her cousin.

"Elena!" Landon said as he took his slender cousin in a long embrace. "It's been way too long. You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." Elena said as she grabbed one of my luggage trunks. "You're really going to love Mystic Falls. It's no New York City but it's pretty amazing."

"Hey, I've been living in New York since I was a baby maybe a change of scenery is all I need." Landon shrugged as he held the train station door open for his cousin. The chilly September air hitting his face as they walked out into the parking lot.

"Well I'll make sure that you won't feel out of place." Elena insisted as she popped the trunk of her car. "I bet that you'll love Bonnie and Caroline, though she takes a bit of getting used too."

Landon chuckled as he helped Elena place the rest of his luggage in the back. His cousin gave him a warm smile as they both got sat down in her car.

"And where exactly is Jeremy? Last time I saw him, he was still going through his whole Pokemon fascination."

Elena busted out laughing. "You still remember that! I remember when we couldn't pry away that dirty Pikachu away from him."

"He cried for days when he finally hide it from him and Aunt Miranda made us give it back to him." **(1) **Landon giggled before he noticed the tinge of sadness on Elena's face. "I'm really sorry about what happened."

Elena gave me a weak smile. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Landon couldn't help but feeling guilty. He should have came down for his Aunt and Uncles funeral instead of blowing it off. It was one of the reason's why he wanted to get away from his mother.

"Well nowadays Jeremy isn't so anime as he is into _girls _and history." Elena drove as I looked out the window. I just saw tiny stores and the town square. He felt a smile creep on his face as he remembered the countless shops that he visited it. It almost felt like he was back home.

"I can't believe how much time has passed since I last came here." Landon said as he looked out to The Grill, seeing a bunch of teens playing pool and hanging out in there.

The two continued to drive in silence as Elena started driving towards the house. Landon could already see it, it looked exactly as it was before. Elena swiftly parking in the driveway and he looked up to the gorgeous two floored home where spent a lot of his summers.

"I guess we're home." Elena squeezed her cousin's hand as she stepped out of the car.

"Everything will be okay." Landon said to himself as he breathed in deeply. "It's a new place to start over."

He pushed the door and stepped out onto the gravel. The house was letting out a smell of cinnamon and he could feel it's warmth (something he really appreciated). He looked behind him as the tree's shook in the woods behind the neighbors house.

The sun had finally set and a bright full moon shined down on Mystic Falls. Landon couldn't help but take in the beauty of seeing actual stars. Back in New York City, everything was so bright that you'd be lucky to see them.

"I know Aunt Jenna is so excited to see you." Elena snuck behind him and grabbed his hand as we walked up to the front porch.

She put the key in the front door and pushed it open. "Aunt Jenna? Alaric? Look who I've got!"

A big smile came across Landon's face as he saw his Aunt Jenna come around from the living room. Her blue eyes wide with happiness as she ran towards Landon, hugging him tightly. "Landon, you're so big! And beautiful!"

Jenna made Landon give twirl as she gave him a kiss on the forehead. "You almost exactly like Genevieve. But you got your father's eyes."

As Jenna hugged him again, another person came out of the living room. He was handsomely rugged and had deep blue eyes. He flashed Landon a boyish smile, as he walked over and gave Landon a manly hug.

"Hey, I'm Alaric." He said in a husky voice. "I've heard so much about you from Jenna, that I partially know you by heart."

"Well let's hope not everything." Landon laughed as he looked around the house. He could see the kitchen behind him and the stairs leading up to the bedrooms.

"Elena, why don't you show Landon his new room." Aunt Jenna said wrapping her arms around Alaric's waist. They really seemed happy.

Elena started walking up the stairs and Landon quickly followed her. Pictures of young Elena, Jeremy and Jenna filled the wall. He stopped when he actually saw a picture of himself on the wall. He was missing his front two teeth and he was sporting a cute faux-hawk. He was hugging Elena tightly.

"Well we all decided that you'll have the room across from mines." Elena said as she stood in the doorway and turned on the light. Landon looked into the room and took it in.

It was actually really big and it had a really cozy feel to it. The window overlooked the woods behind the house and the moon light filled the room. And another thing that Landon really loved that it had a huge closet.

"A double door closet?"

"Yeah, we sort of knew that you'd love that."

"You know that you're amazing right." Landon insisted as he gave his cousin a really tight hug. Elena just plopped down on his bed and laid back, looking up at the ceiling.

"I honestly can't believe that you decided to move to Mystic Falls." She said as I sat down next to her. "It's so crazy! You're really going to love it here."

"I already do." Landon said with a smile. "Hello, where else can I find a huge cozy room with a _double door _closet?"

"Probably in a really cute townhouse back in New York."

"But it wouldn't have you, Jenna, Jeremy, or the beautiful view." Landon said as Elena looked up at him with a smile. "That and I'd be far too close to my mother."

A knocking interrupting the cousins laughing, as they looked back to see Alaric looking at them. "Hey, Jenna said Dinners ready."

"Thanks Alaric." Elena said as Alaric gave them a nod before heading downstairs.

"Jenna and him seem pretty happy."

"They are happy. It's really cute to see actually."

Landon nodded. "I'm really happy for her. He seems way better than that dick Logan."

Elena led him into the kitchen where Jenna and Alaric were setting the table. They kept throwing each other sly smiles.

Dinner was going pretty great. Landon had found out that Alaric taught U.S. history back at Mystic Falls high school, Uncle John had been at the house a couple days before he got there, and that Elena had actually ran for Miss Mystic Falls.

Landon was laughing at one of Alaric's jokes when the front door opened. Everyone looked back to see Jeremy standing in the near the door. Expect he wasn't the small, lanky Jeremy that Landon remembered. He was tall and by the way his shirt fit him, Landon could tell that Jeremy had been hitting the gym. Though his cousin still had his boyish smile and big brown eyes.

Jeremy walked over to the table and clapped one hand on Landon's shoulder. "When did you get here?"

"An hour ago, I think?" Landon said as Jeremy sat down on the seat to his right.

"I'm sorry I couldn't go pick you up, but I promise a free plate of cheese fries on me when we go to the Grill."

"I'll hold you up to that." Landon grinned as he ate a forkful of Jenna's lasagna, laughing. The rest of dinner went great and Landon excused himself to go up to his room and fix his luggage. Jenna and Alaric were downstairs cleaning up and Jeremy was in his room (because of the loud music coming from it.). He started hanging up all his countless clothes when he noticed something in the bottom of his trunk.

It was a leather notebook. It was his diary.

But Landon didn't pack it, it was probably his mother that threw it in his trunk.

A knock hit the door and Landon opened it, throwing the notebook into his trunk.

"I just wanted to say good night." Elena said as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"You too."

Elena turned back as she opened her door. "It's nice to have you here. It feels like old times."

Landon just smirked as he closed his door behind him. He could feel his eyes watering as he walked over to his window bench. He looked out to the bright moon light as the trees swayed lightly in the wind.

_

* * *

_

Dear Diary,

_Today was my first day back to Mystic Falls. Elena happened to pick me up and she's absolutely stunning. I can't believe it's been five years since I've seen her. I feel guilty seeing pictures of my Aunt Miranda and Uncle Grayson. I should have been here for their funeral, even if my mother didn't. I really miss them. _

_Aunt Jenna looks amazing and I really approve of Alaric. He's really sweet, funny and not to mention hot. Aunt Jenna got a catch with that one. _

_I also see that my cousin Jeremy is no longer the anime loving geek that he once was, no he seems to be more brooding and muscular. Though I absolutely hate his taste in music. _

_I'm both nervous and excited to start school here, it's a new beginning. I won't have to worry about people gossiping and feeling sorry for me. I'll just be able to blend in with everyone and for the first time ever, I think I'm going to really like that. _

_I've heard little bits of gossip from Elena here and there and apparently tomorrow, there's a gathering remembering the life of Major Lockwood. I guess I'll be there to help with anything I can. _

_So I guess this is the beginning chapter of a brand new start on life._

_

* * *

_

**(1) **I just realized that Miranda was Elena's adoptive mothers name.

So for anyone wondering when this story takes place, it takes place during Season two. Landon arrived the night before the Lockwood's event in "The Return"

Oh and if you guys are wondering what Landon looks like, He's five feet, 10 inches. He's tan complexion like Elena, really deep green eyes. He has really curly wavy deep brown hair and really beautiful deep green eyes. He really looks a lot like Diego Boneta.

Also I know you've read the summary and already know that Landon is gay but I really want to take my time with this story so you'll see a lot of things come out slowly, like his sexuality and other things.

And does anyone know that The Grill is officially called? I looked all over the place and I couldn't find the name of it.


	2. Meeting

Oh I didn't do this last chapter but every chapter starting this one will have a title after a word and it's definition. Also thank you to **AzureRoseSky** for the review, I'm really happy that you found it interesting.

* * *

**Meeting- The act or process or an instance of coming together**

* * *

The sunlight was pouring into Landon's room. That's what he got for being lazy and not putting up his curtain's yesterday.

Landon crawled out of bed, knowing that he had to get ready for today. It was going to be his first Mystic Fall's social event and he wanted to make sure that he looked amazing for it.

But other than being his first social event, Landon was going to be meeting all of Elena's friends today. Other than Caroline, since she was still in the hospital after being in a car crash.

He looked at himself in his full length mirror. His deep green eyes looking back at him.

Landon's wavy brown hair was looking frightful and wild, he also happened to have dried up drool on his chin.

Whoever said that people look prettiest in the morning, should get their head examined.

He just looked through his closet for something reasonable to wear. Something that would say "I'm sorry for your loss." but also say "I really know my fashion.".

Landon decided he would wear a beaten down pair of combat boots, black skinny jeans, a demin shirt paired under a slim black blazer.

"Landon, get ready!" Elena called out from behind the door. "We could really use your help downstairs."

After coming out of his room, all primed and ready Landon ran down the stairs. He could see Elena and Aunt Jenna making fruit sticks for the party.

"What took you so long?" Aunt Jenna gasped as she looked up at him. Her lip curling up in smile. "You sure looks really handsome for today."

"I just thought that I'd give my respect."

"That's pretty noble." Aunt Jenna said as she stabbed a slice on banana on the stick.

Landon grabbed a pineapple slice and plopped it in mouth. Elena shot him a smirk as she covered up her bundle of fruit sticks.

"I really hope that Jeremy is awake." His cousin said out loud before rushing up the stairs. "Jeremy Gilbert! You better be getting ready!"

I chuckled at how adult Elena could be sometimes. It was like she skipped her teen years and just went into her thirties.

"So how was your first night?" Aunt Jenna asked as she washed dishes. "Didn't miss the sounds of cars and bustling city?"

"Actually I didn't. I slept really well for the first time in a long while."

"How is Genevieve? It must not be easy for her. Another divorce, I actually thought she would last with this one."

"Yeah I thought she would too." Landon said as he leaned on the kitchen island. "She's doing fine, as fine as botox and a good amount of divorce money can give you."

"You know your mothers not a bad person right?" Aunt Jenna asked, looking back at me. "She's done some pretty screwed up things but she's not a bad person."

"I hope you're right." Landon mumbled as he ate a bunch of other fruit slices.

Landon's mother wasn't always screwed up. She was actually a decent human being before. She grew up in Mystic Fall's with Aunt Jenna and Aunt Miranda, she won Ms. Mystic Falls the year before with his father being her escort. They were high school sweethearts, they pretty much did everything together. His father died when Landon was five and since then, his mother hasn't been the same. Instead of having job, she'd rather live off rich men. She gave Landon everything he wanted, but she never really gave him what he really wanted.

A real mother.

"I finally got him up." Elena said as she remerged into the kitchen, her purse hanging off the nook of her arm. "And look respectable may I add."

Jeremy came down the stairs wearing a deep v-cut black sweater and a black leather jacket. His hair was really messy but it didn't look bad.

"I'm only doing this cause I was forced too." Jeremy deadpanned as Elena slapped him on the arm. Her eyes glaring at her little brother.

"Come help me put this in the car." Aunt Jenna told Jeremy as she grabbed the car keys off the wall. I put my arm around Elena's shoulder as we followed them out to the car.

* * *

_I don't want to go downstairs and meet people who hated my father. The same people who called him a dick or an asshole for years but now decided to pay their respects to him. _

_Not that I blame them, my father was a dick. _

_I could hear my mother and my Uncle Mason greeting people downstairs and I hate it. It's all fake, it's not like my mother hasn't been crying her eyes out for days. _

_I rather stay up here in my father's office, drinking his old bourbon. Shit, it's not like anyone was going to drink it anymore. _

_I wish I could replay that entire day in my head. I would have saved my father from that fire and I would have avoid that car crash. If it weren't for me, Caroline would be fine. She wouldn't be stuck in some hospital. _

_I'm a screw up, just like dear old dead daddy said._

* * *

"Why are they even doing this?" Jeremy asked as Landon followed his cousin and aunt into this beautiful marble-colored mansion. It was huge and the front yard was filled with people, all giving their respect for Mystic Fall's ill-fated mayor.

"Because he is-was our mayor." Elena corrected herself as Jenna pursed her lips. She was holding a tray of fruit sticks in her hands.

"Can't they just save it for the funeral?"

"It's what people do. The Lockwood's were there for us when we went through this, so we'll drop off the food and go."

"In and out. Sounds like a plan." Jeremy smirked as Elena kept looking over at a handsome guy standing at the porch. He had the most breathtaking blue eyes Landon had ever seen. He had long wavy jet black hair and looked like he was definitely worked out.

"You guys go ahead. I'll be right there." Elena said to us as Aunt Jenna kept an eye on the mysterious guy. His blue irises staring hard at me, it was almost like he was trying to take me under his control.

"Go ahead with Jeremy." Aunt Jenna said as I followed her to the kitchen. "He'll introduce to some of the kids here, I bet they'll like you."

Jeremy shot his boyish smile at me. "Yeah, maybe you'll be the new queen bee at Mystic Falls high."

Landon rolled his eyes at his cousin as they walked through the mob of people in the Lockwood's mansion. They were so many room filled with pictures of the Mayor smiling. There was one of him addressing Mystic Falls, His wedding and Ms. Lockwood looking extremely happy, and one that seemed really recent. It was of him and what seemed like his son. The guy was really muscular as Landon could see from his football jersey. He was smiling in a devious way and his eyes were smoldering. He wasn't handsome, he was hot.

"Landon, I want to introduce you to Bonnie." Jeremy said, as he looked forward to see a beautiful African-American girl in front of him. She was had a really gorgeous tan complexion and light green eyes. She was really beautiful. "Bonnie, this is my cousin Landon."

"Hi! It's really sad that you had to come to this on your first day in town." Bonnie shot him a weak smile. "But you should totally come to the Mystic bar and grill with us."

"Yeah Jeremy already owes me cheese fries." Landon reminded his cousin.

"Well, I should go find Elena." Bonnie said as she gave Landon a parting hug. "I'll make sure to invite everyone to your welcome to town party."

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll make sure to find you in this castle." Landon joked as he walked up the stairs. He could see his cousin following Bonnie.

* * *

Landon looked at the doors in the hallway. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have came up here alone. He should have at least asked someone where the bathroom is.

"Here goes nothing." Landon said to himself as he turned the knob to the first room he wanted towards. It happened to not be a bathroom, it was a bedroom.

It was a guys room since Landon could see a bunch of foot championship trophies. He could also tell cause of the smell of sweat, leather, and Tom Ford cologne.

Landon closed the door quietly behind him as he traveled down the hallway, hoping that the next door he'd open is the bathroom.

As he made his way down, he noticed that one door was barely opened. The fireplace was raging and he could hear someone putting down a glass cup. Landon pushed the door open and saw someone sitting on the leather coach.

"The party's downstairs."

"I know, I just heard the cup and thought something fell." Landon said he looked up to see who had talked to him. It was the handsome Mayor's son. He was wearing a tight white sweater that showed off his football build. His deep brown eyes staring at him, bored.

"Well it's good that you cared, I guess." the guy shoot back a shot of what looked like whiskey. That was definitely something you drunk when you wanted to forget.

"I guess I'll just make head out." Landon said as he started making his way out the door.

"You can stay if you want." the Mayor's son insisted. "My name's Tyler, though I bet you knew that already."

"Actually, I didn't. I'm Landon."

"I've never seen you around here? You new?"

"Yes and no." Landon said as he sat down next to Tyler. He could smell the liquor off his breath. "I use to visit every summer and now I'm back to live here."

"It's good to finally meet someone who doesn't know anything about what's going on." Tyler said as he said his head back on the coach. "You want some."

Landon wanted to say no, but he thought that it would be better just go along with Tyler. He was obviously hurting and Landon couldn't help but feel bad for him.

Landon took the cup out of Tyler's hand, their fingers barely touching. He couldn't believe how hot his finger felt. It was almost like it burned him.

"Here's to a new beginning." Landon said before he shot back the liquor. It burned as it went down but surprisingly it really felt good. Their eyes met for a second but they both turned away.

"I should really get going. My cousins are going to get worried."

Tyler turned his head to Landon, his breathing slowing down. "So are you some sort of fruitcake or something? I've never seen someone like you around here."

Landon just held back his laughter. Usually something like that would have sent Landon over the edge but hearing it front Tyler, he sort of felt bad for the jock. He was drunk, his father just died, and he had a house full of people that he didn't want to see. He wanted to get away from the pain.

Landon stood up and walked over towards the door. "If that's your way if asking me if I'm gay, that'll be a yes."

Tyler looked down at his feet before looking up at Landon. Landon could tell that Tyler felt bad about what he had just said. He just shot Tyler a weak smile before closing the door behind him.

* * *

He couldn't believe that he just told Tyler Lockwood that he was gay.

Such a great way to keep a low profile. He just told the Mayor's son and what seemed like school quarterback that he was gay.

He hadn't even told Elena, Jeremy or Aunt Jenna. That was one of the reason why he moved away from New York City. It hurt to much to even think about that night.

Landon just ran a frustrated hand through his wavy hair. Why did he have to open his big mouth? He recomposed himself as he started walking down the hallway, just wanting to get out of the huge mansion.

He wasn't looking when he felt a fridge cold shoulder hit his. He looked up as he was taken by surprise. She had vivid deep brown curls and was really supermodel slender.

She was wearing a leather jacket and black skinny jeans.

"Well excuse you." Landon mumbled as he glared at the back of the rude girl. She turned around and Landon was shocked.

It was Elena.

"Elena?" He asked confused. Elena didn't have her hair curled and she wasn't wearing heels when he last saw her. "When did you change?"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked him. "I've been dressed like this the entire time."

"No you weren't. We came together in the same car. You definitely weren't wearing that."

Elena grinned at me as she stepped closer to me. Her friendliness suddenly turning into something evil. She cocked her head to one side as she looked at me up and down.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure of-"

"Elena!" Landon turned around to see Bonnie come up the stairs. She was glaring at Elena, something that confused me since they were best friends. "Finally you found your _cousin_, Landon where were you?"

"I got lost looking for the bathroom." He admitted as Bonnie shot him a smile. "This place is just so big."

"Oh, well I'll take you to the bathroom downstairs." Bonnie said as she put her hands on my forearm. "And Elena, Stefan and Damon are looking for you downstairs."

"Thank you Bonnie." Elena said almost as she was pissed off that someone was looking for her. Landon looked over at Bonnie, to see her glaring at Elena.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my first taste at Mystic Falls and can I say I messed up! I told Tyler 'freaking' Lockwood that I'm gay. I don't know why? Maybe cause I have a loose tongue? _

_I already know that I'm going to face the repercussions of that. Here's to hoping that he doesn't tell everyone. After talking to him, he came downstairs to say goodbye to everyone and he gave me a nod. Does that mean that we're friends? _

_WHY ARE GUYS SO DIFFICULT!"_

_I also met a couple of Elena's friends like Bonnie and Matt. Bonnie is amazing and she's actually really funny. I really know that I'm going to love her. And I think Jeremy just might have a tiny crush on her. Matt is really cool and he has the bluest eyes ever. I heard that Elena and him use to have a thing but now he's dating Caroline. I'm really excited about getting to know her, she seems fun. _

_Elena was pretty MIA for the entire party, though she acted pretty weird at the party. She acted like she didn't know who I was. It was she wasn't herself. It was like Twilight Zone weird. Although I did approve of her clothing opinions! _

_So I hope school isn't a complete wreck and maybe I won't have to see Tyler Lockwood at all. Not that I don't want that, I just think it'd be easier for me if I don't have to see him. _

_So do I like Mystic Falls so far? Get back to me on that one._

* * *

Landon just finished writing in his diary. It felt good just to let out his feeling.

He put down his notebook on his bed and turned the knob of his bedroom door.

"Elena? Are you still awake? You need to help me with my back to school outfit."

Landon looked around, noticing how quiet the house sounded. He heard a loud thump and crying coming from Elena's room. He ran into see Elena crying over Jeremy's unconscious body. Her brown eyes filled with tears as she ran her fingers through Jeremy's messy hair. Jeremy's sliver ring twinkled in the bed room lighting.

What just happened?

* * *

I hope you guys like the second chapter. I really hope you liked Tyler and Landon's first meeting. Also you guys should already know that that was not Elena in the hallway.

Also I think that starting next chapter I will starting from Landon's perspective. Also we'll be seeing more Landon/Tyler next episode.

Oh and I wanted to ask if I should keep writing bits of Tyler's thoughts. I'll eventually write a chapter in his perspective but I think that won't happen for a while since Tyler seems like a hard character to write.

So until next time!


	3. Discovery

**This is dedicated to all the people that have put Animal on alert! I'm so glad that you guys like it so much so far!**

* * *

**Discovery- the act or process of discovering**

* * *

I stared at my cousin Elena, holding Jeremy in her lap. Tears falling down from her eyes.

Jeremy seemed to be in a peaceful slumber, but he didn't seem to be breathing.

"Elena? What happened?" I asked her, but she just shook her head. I just heard her sob as I tried to shake Jeremy awake. He wasn't breathing. My cousin wasn't breathing, Jeremy couldn't be. He wasn't.

I stood up and I ran over to the hallway for the phone. I dialed nine-one-one but before the phone started ringing, a hand clicked on the phone. I looked up to see a guy looking at me. He just held my hand as I started into his light green eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked me. I couldn't help but feel warm towards him. It was like I wanted to let him know everything about myself. "I'm Landon Gilbert. Elena Gilbert's cousin."

"Cousin?" I could hear him say as I felt myself nod slowly.

"Stefan! No!" Elena shouted as she came out of her room. Stefan turned his towards her and I felt his pull on me disappear. He was actually really handsome, though his hair remind me of Edward Cullen. "It's Jeremy."

Stefan walked over to the room and I quickly followed him. I sat back down near Jeremy's body. "He'll be waking up soon. He's got the ring."

I looked down at Jeremy's silver ring. The blue center seemed to be swirling as there were smoke inside of the blue stone.

"Damon knew he had the ring." Stefan said as he stood by the door. His arms crossed as he looked off sternly. Who was Damon? Why would he do this to Jeremy? I couldn't help but feel anger towards this Damon.

"He didn't see the ring." Elena sobbed as she ran her hand through Jeremy's head. I held onto his freezing cold hand. I was trying to take everything in. Jeremy wasn't dead because of a ring?

"Who's Damon?" I asked as I looked at Elena and Stefan. Stefan shook his head, as he looked at me. "He's my older brother."

"Your brother did this?"

"It's not him, it's Katherine, she got under his skin and undid everything that was good about him."

"There's nothing good about him." Elena stated as she held Jeremy's head on her lap. "Stefan, not anymore. He decided what he wants. He doesn't want to feel, He wants to be hated, it's just easier than way."

I just stared at Elena. I have never seen her this angry. Her brown eyes had such a fire and hate behind them, it was weird to see her like that. "He got his wish."

"I hate him Stefan." Tears started strolling down her face. Stefan came towards us and put his hands on her shoulder. I could tell that he really loved her. The way he rubbed her back and place a small chaste kiss on her shoulder. It was sweet to see.

Suddenly I felt a hand squeeze mines. A deep breath filled the air as Jeremy woke up. He looked around wildly. I was so happy to see him awake. Stefan held his face as he looked confused.

"Is he okay?"

"He's okay." Stefan ruled, looking back at me. Elena just kissed the top of Jeremy's head.

"Damon. He killed me." Jeremy spat out. "He killed me."

I didn't know what to make out about what just happened but I knew that I already made my first enemy in Mystic Falls and his name was Damon.

* * *

"Elena are you sure that you want me to do that?" I asked my cousin as I closed her car door. I looked forward to Mystic Fall's high school, my heart fluttered as I saw everyone talking in the front yard. "Can't I be in charge of the kissing booth or something boring like that."

Elena grabbed my hands and gave me her famous puppy dog eyes. "I really think that you'd do an amazing job as MC. That and my last MC quit since she got food poisoning."

"Okay, I'll do it." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Just because it'll get my name out there and I won't have to follow Bonnie and you everywhere."

"Landon I seriously owe you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." I laughed as she hugged him furiously. "I should run and get my schedule. Can you show me where the front office is?"

"This is totally going to sound horrible but I have to go count the prize that came in today." Elena said as she looked behind me. "Tyler!"

I felt my stomach drop. Why was Elena calling him? Last time I saw Tyler Lockwood, I had admitted to being a homosexual. Maybe he forgot from all the whiskey he'd been drinking that day. I turned around to see him coming closer to Elena and me. His eyes seemed to be staring into mines as he came towards Elena and me. He was wearing a tight gray v-neck shirt, that looked really good on him.

"Landon, this is Tyler Lockwood." Elena introduced us, but Tyler smirked.

"We sort of met each other already." He said in his deep arrogant voice. I could tell that Elena was confused, but I shot him a tense smile. "What do you want me to do Elena? I already set up the water tank for Alaric."

"No, it's nothing carnival related. I was wondering if you could take my cousin to the main office?" Elena asked him, looking out towards the front lawn. Tyler looked at me confused and I nodded my head.

"Sure. It wouldn't kill me."

"Aimee! Get over here!" Elena shouted as she walked over to a dark skinned girl. We just stood in an awkward silence.

"So you're Elena's cousin?" Tyler asked me as he started walking. "So that's who you had to go meet."

"Wow, you actually remember." I sounded more shocked than I wanted to. "Yeah, I'm related to Jeremy and Elena. I'm a Gilbert."

He chuckled when I said that. What was so funny? I really wasn't in the mood for the cat and mouse game. If he wanted to make fun of me for being gay, he should just get it over with. I followed him into the school building and it was decorated with a bunch of carnival signs.

"Tyler. I know that you know that I'm gay." I stated to him. "So if you're going to make fun of me or harass me please do it now instead of acting like you're my friend."

Tyler turned around and I felt myself against the school's lockers. "Why would I do that? I actually wanted to say sorry for calling you a fruitcake. It wasn't okay for me to take out my pain on you. So I wanted to apologize."

Did I hear him correctly? He wasn't calling me a fag? He wasn't threatening me?

"Apology accept."

"The office is right there." Tyler said pointing at the second door to the right.

"Thank you." I said as I saw him walking away. "For everything."

* * *

_I don't know why I was being so nice to the new Gilbert kid. I'm suppose to be mean and rude but something about him doesn't let me. He's actually pretty cool, and the gay thing doesn't really bother me. I think it's fine to finally meet someone who won't judge me. He's bring me a new beginning. I really need one._

_I need to forget about the past. I need to forget about everything I did. Being around Uncle Mason makes me feel like I can be a better person. So I'm going to start with the new Gilbert kid. _

* * *

"Hey Bonnie! Do you have a minute?" I asked my cousins best friend. She was carrying a bunch of plush prizes, with an annoyed expression on her face. "Do you need help with those?"

"Oh, thank you." Bonnie said, relived. "You would think going to a school with a bunch of jocks would help out with something. But what's up?"

"I wanted to know if you know anything about Damon Salvatore?"

Her smile quickly changed into a serious glare. I could tell that she couldn't stand the Salvatore brother. So sweet Bonnie wasn't incapable of hating someone.

"So I take it from the serious face, that he's not your favorite person?"

"You can say that." I followed her over to the Toss-A-Ring booths. "I've had my problems with Damon in the past?"

"Like what?" I asked as I put a plush fish up on a hook. I could see her roll her eyes.

"Let's just say that he's a really bad guy. He's just such an arrogant, smug asshole."

I smirked as I saw her shudder, almost as if he was creeping up on her. "The less I see him, the better my day will be."

"Well since you hate him so much, I figure you'd be the best person to say this too." I started as I clipped another plush toy to the wall of prize. "I want Damon Salvatore to pay for what he did to Jeremy."

Bonnie looked around nervously. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Jeremy almost died because of him. I'm pretty damn sure that I want to make him pay."

"Well I'm in." Bonnie vowed with a smirk. I was starting to like her more and more everyday.

"Landon, do you have a second?"

I looked down and saw Elena and Stefan standing below me. I just nodded and followed them towards a deserted classroom in school. Elena leaned against the teacher's desk and Stefan stood by the door.

"Okay? What's going on?" I asked confused. "Is this like a MC seminar? Because I think I got it? You just stand on stage, announce the band and make the crowd excited."

Stefan chuckled over at the door but Elena kept her serious face.

"Landon, we want you to have this." My cousin said as she reached out her hand. In it was a silver necklace with a heavy silver pendant. It swirled and it seemed to be filled with something. "I thought it be a good gift for you."

I took it from her hand and looked at the pendant. Whatever was inside of it, smelled extremely good. Elena got up and clamped the necklace around my neck.

"Does it look good?"

"It looks great." Elena said as she gave me a deep hug. I looked over at Stefan and he gave me a nod.

"What's in it though?"

"Verlaine." Stefan spoke up. He walked over to us. "It only grows in dark conditions and it's one of Elena's favorite flowers."

"Well I'll keep it close to my heart." I taunted as I put the necklace into my shirt. "Now if you don't mind. I have to get back to helping Jeremy with the haunted house."

"I can't thank you enough for all the help." Elena called out after me. I stuck my head back into my classroom.

"You don't have to thank me. That's what cousins are for."

* * *

"Mic Check." I said into the microphone. I heard my voice around the stage. I could see Elena waving at me from her spot. She looked so stressed but she had Stefan's arms wrapped around her. "Welcome to Mystic Fall high school's annual carnival! I'm Landon Gilbert and I'll be your MC for the night."

The crowd clapped wildly as I smiled brightly. "If you walk around, you'll see our every own Timber wolves waiting for pies in the face, the awesome dunk tank, and the kissing booth." I cheered as the football howled from their table. My eyes quickly went over to where Tyler was sitting next to Matt Donovan, a boyish grin on his face.

"Our first musical guest are The Heartbreakers!" I yelled exciting into the mike as the all girl group behind me began to play a loud rock number.

"Was I good? I hope I didn't look too nervous."

"You were epic up there. You have nothing to worry about." Jeremy assured me as I walked where Bonnie and him were hanging out. Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Jer? I think they might need you over there." I pointed out to a couple of guys that were waving at Jeremy. He gave a quick smile before walking away towards the group of guys.

"So I saw Damon walk into the carnival." Bonnie whispered in my ear.

"Where the hell is he?"

"I don't know but he must not be that far away."

I turned to Bonnie and ran a hand through my hair. I gave her a grin and she immediately frowned. "What favor is it that you want?"

"I'm going to go find Damon." I started as I hoped she'd catch on. Her eyes grew wide as she understood what I wanted her to do.

"Landon. I don't know. I'm not good in front of- Where are you going?"

Before Bonnie had the chance to follow me, I had ran away to find the older Salvatore brother. I kept looking around but all I saw was a bunch of Mystic Fall's residents enjoying themselves. The Heartbreakers were playing a upbeat fun song and the crowd was dancing. I passed the Timber wolves table, where Tyler was taunting a really gorgeous blond girl. She was saying something, their lips really close to each other. His eyes turned towards mines just before she slammed a whip cream pie to his face.

I couldn't help but smirk as I ran into someone. His crystal blue eyes looking down at me.

"Damon."

"That's me and I couldn't help over hearing that you're looking for me." I rolled my eyes at his cockiness. His smirk just made me even more angrier.

"I know what you did to Jeremy yesterday and you're not going to get away with that."

Before I could tell was going on, Damon had my arm behind my back and my face against the steel of a booth. "Don't you dare scream cause I will snap your neck here and no one would know."

I tried to jerk my head away but his forearm was strong enough to keep me pinned down. I could feel his breath on my neck, my heart beating faster.

"I don't take well to threats. What happened with Jeremy was a simple misunderstanding. I was in a bad place that night, you know booze and rejection. Bad mix."

"I could see why someone would reject you."

"You're not in a position to make any quips, may I remind you." He said as he wrench my arm higher. I just held my pain inside of my lips.

"We got off to a bad start." He said as he let go of my arm. "I'm Damon Salvatore."

He held out his hand as I just glared at him. Who did he think he was? Just being near him cause my blood to boil. "I'm Landon Gilbert."

"You know I like it when people play hard to get."

I looked forward to say something rude but he was already gone.

* * *

I couldn't believe what an asshole Damon was. No wonder Bonnie hated him. He was nothing like Stefan. I walked towards the parking lot, wanting to get away from the carnival for a little bit. I couldn't disappear or Elena would have my head.

I sat down on the curb of the parking lot, hearing the bass from the stage, people laughing, and footsteps. I looked behind me and saw Tyler Lockwood coming towards me.

"Hey. You okay?" He asked me as I looked up at him. His brown eyes looked concerned.

"I can say yes but that would be a lie." I grinned as I saw him chuckle. "I don't know what to think anymore."

"Well I have to go to my car." Tyler said pointing towards the parking lot. "But I'll have open ears unless it's something about losing your boyfriend or something. That's where I draw the line."

"Oh because I would really want to bother the king of Mystic Falls with my relationship problems." I mocked him as we walked by each other. He shot me a playful glare. "But since you wanted to listen to me, I'm just lost here. I know that my cousins love me and they have amazing friends but I just don't feel like I belong. I couldn't even defend my cousin against Damon Salvatore, I'm just cut out for this place."

Tyler looked over to me. He looked down at his shoes before looking up at the shining moon. "You know Mystic Falls isn't a bad place and it obviously must be better than the place you came from."

"Well when you look at it that way." I started laughing. "I guess it is."

Tyler shook his head mumbling something about me being crazy before a random guy bumped into his shoulder hard. We were both shocked by this guys rudeness.

"Watch where you're going."

"You got a problem." The guy said as he glared at Tyler. I didn't understand what the guys problem was. I was starting to think that maybe he had a little bit too much to drink, because no normal headed person would want to mess with Tyler. From his broad shoulders to his muscular biceps, he was quite the athlete and probably fighter.

"You walked right into him." I peeped up as the guy didn't even look my way. It was as if he had a bone to pick with Tyler.

"What you gonna do about it?"

"You're kidding me right?" Tyler asked before the guy pushed Tyler roughly. I had had enough, I got in between the two guys and held my hand to both their chest. "Enough is enough. What is your problem?"

I didn't have a time to think before the guy's right jab had hit me square in the eye. I had dropped to the ground, trying to see what was going on. I could just heard a scuffle. I don't know if it was a trick on light or something but Tyler's uncle Mason's eyes glowed a rich yellow. I saw Mason slap the man until he fell back. Tyler had kneeled down near me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me as he held up my face. I could see his smug smirk from my good eye. "That's going to be one serious black eye."

"I guess this is one of the perks of being friends with Tyler Lockwood."

Mason walked over to us and held out his hand, picking me up in a second. I was stunned by how strong he was. "Thank you for helping Tyler. We owe you."

"It's fine." I said with a grin, though it hut my eye. "Maybe it'll make me look bad ass."

"Man, I think I like you already." Mason said as he clapped his hand on my shoulder. "But let's get you some ice for that black eye."

* * *

_I have to admit it was pretty brave of the new Gilbert to get into the situation like that. I feel guilty over the black eye but he doesn't really seem to have a problem with it. Mason actually likes him and he actually had Mason talking about their favorite places to visit down in Florida. I don't know what it is about him but he just makes everyone warm up towards him. I still don't understand what I did to that guy, maybe I hooked up with one of his sister. Mason now invited the Gilbert kid to dinner with us. I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of him. _

* * *

My head was pounding from the hit and the ice was freezing half of my face. I just wanted to find Elena or Jeremy and just go lay down in my bed. I was walking around aimlessly before I saw Caroline Forbes. She was wearing a cute beige jacket and skin tight leggings.

Maybe she was heading towards Elena, so I followed her through the crowd. She looked distressed and in pain.

I followed her to the back lot of the carnival, where the random guy that had fought Tyler was sitting in the bed of a pickup truck. He was wiping the blood off of nose. He turned his head towards Caroline and said something.

I could hear Caroline saying sorry before doing the impossible. She moved with lighting speed until she was behind the carnie. My eyes grew wide as I saw her sink her teeth into his neck, ripping it apart and draw his blood. It was like watching a drug addict finally getting what they wanted. It was too much to take in, I couldn't believe what I was seeing before my eyes.

Damon appeared by her side and they were having a conversation. He actually looked like a human being. He was talking to her before embracing her in a hug. Damon was raising a stake towards her back.

"NO!" I yelled. I was going to stand around to see Caroline dying by the hands of Damon Salvatore. I revealed where I was standing but I saw another blur and Elena making it towards them before me. Stefan knocked the stake out of Damon's hand and Elena went to hug Caroline but the blonde pushed her away.

"Don't touch me! You killed me!" Caroline yelled as she cried.

"No Caroline! That wasn't me, you know that. That was Katherine."

"No, so why did she look like you!" Caroline argued as she shook her head. Her face was stained with blood and so was her blonde hair. Who was Katherine? "And why? Why did she do this to me?"

"Come on Caroline. Come with me." Stefan said as he grabbed her hand and led her way. I walked towards my cousin and she gave a tight hug.

"She's going to die. It's must a matter of time." Damon taunted.

"Yeah, maybe so but it's not going to happen tonight."

"Oh yeah it is." Damon told his brother before grabbing the stake and coming towards Caroline. Elena quickly put me behind herself and I was protecting Caroline.

"Damon, she's my friend and I won't let you kill her." Elena told Damon as he was hesitant to drop his stake. He dropped it and I looked back at the opening door. Bonnie looked shocked as she saw the blood on Caroline's face and the carnie's dead body. "Bonnie?" Stefan whisked away Caroline into the school. The blonde looked regretful.

"I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie stated, tears down her face.

"Oh don't pout about it. We've got a body to bury." I glared at Damon. He obviously didn't show any remorse towards death. This was a human person who was dead. Someone with a family and siblings. Someone who's family will never know what truly happened. Damon begun to scream and writher on the ground in pain.

Elena and I turned towards Bonnie to see her glaring at Damon. A powerful glare, almost if she wanted to kill him. She turned around towards a hose and it started moving by itself, the smell of liquid gas traveling towards him. I just started in shock, was Bonnie a witch?

"I told you what would happen if anyone else would get hurt."

"I didn't do this." Damon screamed, clutching his temples in pain.

"Bonnie, This isn't Damon's fault."

"Everything that happens is this fault."

The liquid quickly caught on fire, traveling towards Damon. His legs catching on fire.

"Bonnie! What are you doing?" My cousin yelled as Damon tried to put out the fire. "You're going to kill him."

"Bonnie! Stop! Stop!" I yelled at her. I hated Damon, but he didn't deserve to burn to death. Elena hoped over the fire and shook Bonnie out of her trance.

"Why did you stop me!"

"Because this isn't us Bonnie." Elena held her best friends arm. "This can't be us."

As Bonnie and Elena walked into the school, I agreed with my cousin. We couldn't become like Damon. A killer, with no remorse for human life. We have remember who were are because without that, we'll be exactly like Damon Salvatore.

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was all about discovery. I just found out that there really are things such as vampires and witches. Here I was thinking that Vampire's were just a thing that Stephanie Meyers just cashed in on. Stefan and Elena explained everything to me, from how old Stefan and Damon are and why Caroline bit into the rude carnie. It seems like Mystic Fall's has more secrets than I thought. My eye still freaking stings and Elena made sure to ask twenty-one questions about it. Jeremy on the other hand just laughed. _

_I know that I shouldn't be hanging around Tyler Lockwood. Elena looked furious when I told her I was with Tyler when this happened. He has such a bad boy history but I'm not going to see him like that. He's actually really respectable and sweet around me. It makes me think if people are just saying that to keep me away from him. _

_I swear I'm extremely tired and I can barely see how I'm writing right now. Darn black eye. Tyler texted me right after I left the carnival, he invited to a party at his lake. I said I'd let him know… but I'll definitely be going. _

* * *

**There's the end of the longest chapter I've written yet for this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I really like writing this from Landon's point of view and I think I'll keep writing it like this. **

**Also I love writing Tyler/Landon's friendship. I know Tyler might seem a bit OOC but I swear it's because around Landon, he's a bit sweeter. I don't know, we'll be seeing his dick side pretty soon. **

**Oh and do you guys think I did well with the vampire reveal? I hope I did. It's just that I didn't want Landon out of the loop for too long. Though I see him really wanting to get to know Katherine pretty soon.**


	4. Power

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and everyone reading. It really means a lot, I'm so happy that you guys actually like the story. I write it for you guys!**

**Also I know a couple of people that are like in love with Landon already, that makes me happy to know.**

* * *

**Power- possession of controlling influence**

* * *

I looked behind me. I was in the Mystic Falls cemetery, fog surrounding me. The trees were bare and there was a stiff cold wind. What was I doing in the cemetery?

I walked a bit before seeing light coming from a grave. I followed the light cautiously, as I could see crows flying all around the sky. I looked down at the headstone shocked by what I saw.

_Here lays Landon Gilbert_

_July 7__th__ 1993- September 23__rd__ 2010_

I was dead? How could I be dead? All these questions ran through my head. I looked to the tombstones around mine to see they were familiar names. Bonnie Bennet, Caroline Forbes, Matt Donovan, Jenna Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, and Elena Gilbert.

I took steps back from the graves until I fell backwards. I felt myself sinking into the ground. I fought to stand up but I kept sinking. I saw two hands wrap themselves around my waist and I turned my head. On both sides of me were the Salvatore brothers.

Their eyes black and their fangs covered in blood. Damon gave me a wink before sinking his teeth into my flesh.

* * *

"Ah!" I yelled, looking around in a panic. I was back in my bedroom and not in that cemetery. My wavy brown hair was damp on my forehead. "It was just a dream."

I'd been having those nightmares for the past few nights. I just feeling like their was something horrible coming our way. Ever since I discovered that vampires actually exist, I couldn't help but wonder what else was out there.

I grabbed my phone from my nightstand and saw that I had one text new message. It was Tyler Lockwood. He was asking me if I was free this afternoon.

I texted back that I'll be there since I had nothing better to do. I could almost see his smirk from that message.

After taking my shower, I made my way downstairs to see Jeremy sitting in the living room. He was eating a huge bowl of Apple Jacks and was still in his sleeping clothes.

"So this is what you do all day," I asked. "Sit back and eat Apple Jacks."

"Hey!" Jeremy pointed at it. "It isn't all bad, sometimes there's a toy in the box."

"_Exciting_."

The front door opened and inside came Elena. Her hair was sticking onto her face and she seemed to be in a hurry.

"Where were you?" I asked her as I walked over to the front door.

"I was with Stefan." She said. I obviously knew she was lying because when Elena lies, she can't stare someone in the eyes.

"Well are you doing anything today?" I smiled her way. "Because Tyler invited me to his swimming hole and I didn't want to go alone."

"Actually, I am going somewhere." She turned around and I saw Stefan standing by the door. He shot me a nod and I smile. "Actually I think Stefan can go with you, since he's going with Caroline."

"Yeah, you can always come with me." I looked up at Elena. I knew she wasn't telling me something. Where was she going and why was she so quick to put me with Stefan.

"Well have fun wherever it is that you're going." I said a bit more venomously than I had wanted. It's just that I would have really wanted to hang out with my cousin, but it seems like she has a new thing she has to do every night.

I checked myself in the hallway mirror. My deep green eyes really shining brightly (even though I still had bit of purple around my eye.) and I looked really good in my patterned swim trucks and deep V t-shirt.

"Are you coming along Jere?" I pulled my Ray-Ban's over my face. He just looked back from the coach and grinned.

"I don't think so, you know I have a lot of Apple Jack's left."

I grabbed Aunt Jenna's car keys from the key bowl. I could hear Stefan and Elena talking upstairs and Jeremy wouldn't notice me leaving. I walked to the backdoor and made a dash for my aunt's car.

I didn't want to have to be under Stefan Salvatore's protective custody. I wanted to actually have fun today and if that meant stealing my aunt's car, that is what it'll be.

* * *

I parked in the dirt lot near the Lockwood's swimming hole. I could see a bunch of trunk and people shooting back red cups. I ran my fingers through my hair one more time before stepping out of the car.

I could see Tyler cheering after he shot back whatever badly mixed drink was inside of his cup. He was shirtless, his Pecs and abs glistening brightly from probably swimming. I hesitated walking down to the party but I could see him waving me to go over.

"Hey!" Tyler called me out as I walked down. "I didn't think you'd make it."

"Well I wasn't going to _miss_ this." I grinned as I looked around. "And from the looks of it, no else was either."

I could see a couple of familiar faces hanging around. I could see most of the Timberwolves were splashing around in the lake. Aimee and Sarah were sunbathing and I could swear that Aimee just winked at me.

Tyler looked at me and started pouring me some beer from the keg. He handed me the red cup and I smiled.

"I didn't know that Tyler Lockwood was such a gentleman."

"Oh shut up."

I looked behind him and saw Matt Donovan coming towards us. He was wearing a tight grey wife beater and his hair was damp and sticking out in all different directions. His clear blue eyes shining so brightly.

"Hey Landon, have you seen Caroline?" He asked me as he sat on the truck bed.

"Why? You two of the outs again?" Tyler asked him, and I had to fight the urge of rolling my eyes. Tyler could be such a douche sometimes.

"No, we're fight." Matt explained. He sounded really unsure. "Well I'm fine, I just don't know."

I looked behind Matt and saw Mason's black truck pulling up to the swimming hole. Tyler looked confused as he walked towards his uncle's truck. Mason winked at me and I smiled. Something about the Lockwood men, they're so mysterious and… good looking.

"Look Matt, Caroline is head over heels for you." I confessed as I sipped the cold beer. "You have nothing to worry about."

I could see his deep blue eyes twinkle as I told him that. "Thanks man. I should go and text her."

"Yeah and just remember, she really likes you." I called after him as I shot back the contains of my red cup. I was feeling good inside. It reminded me of my late night adventures in the city. When I wouldn't know where I was or cared if I had a major calculus test the next morning, I would just let the music flow through me.

I poured another the cup and looked up. I could see the disappointment on his face.

It was Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

"Landon? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know Stefan?"

I followed the younger Salvatore brother into the woods. Caroline had come with him but she was probably flirting with Matt right now. I took another sip out of my cup.

"Landon, what you did was serious." Stefan scolded me as he looked at me. "You had Jenna and me worried."

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't want you as my personal watchdog." "I knew I sounded like a bitch, but I didn't care. "So how better to get away from you than steal my Aunt's car and come over to the Lockwood's swim hole."

"You could have been seriously hurt."

"By who?" I crossed my arms as I asked. I was tired of being out in the dark. If I didn't see Caroline sink her teeth into that carnie, I would have probably still not known that Stefan and Damon were vampires. "Because I want to know what the hell is going on."

"I can't tell you." Stefan said. "It'd be better for you not to know."

"What the hell!" I yelled as I looked at Stefan. "I'm tired of being protected. I'm a strong person Stefan Salvatore."

"That's not what I meant." I could hear Stefan call our behind me but I kept walking.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes. One of them trailing down my face, I quickly wiped it off. I was walking so quickly I didn't notice who I just bumped into. This person's skin was burning hot and I could feel his strong arms wrap around me. I looked up.

It was Tyler Lockwood.

"What happened?" His face concerned. I could feel his arms drop away from me. I was instantly missing his warmth.

"Nothing, I just bumped my toe on a tree." I lied as I grinned. "Don't ever do that. It freaking hurts."

"Point noted." Tyler said sarcastically. He was walking towards the swimming hole and I followed him. "So I still see that you're dry? This is a swim hole party."

I eyed him as he shot me his famous grin. "So let's do something about that."

I grabbed his red cup and shot back the beer in it. I could see his confused face before I took off my shirt and ran towards the water.

"WOOO!" I screamed as I flew in the air. I could my classmates cheering as I dropped into the cold water. It felt relieving as I swum in the clear blue water, as if everything was gone. It was all quiet but before I could enjoy it, I had to go back up for air.

I shook my curly brown hair out of my face, everyone was clapping.

"That was impressive." Tyler yelled as me as I laughed. "But this is going to be better."

He ran towards the water and back flipped into the water, splashing everyone.

Tyler came back up with a I-told-you-so smug smile and I splashed him in the face.

* * *

_I'm still thinking about the creepy cellar I saw Mason walk into today. It was covered in marks and chains. What the hell was that place used for? My mother said slavery but I think she's just as clueless as me. The party is a blast so far, near naked girls and beers for days. What else can a guy ask for? _

_Mason warned me to get everyone off the property once night drops. It was weird. It was almost like something bad was going to happen when night falls. I want to go back and investigate the cellar, though I'll make sure to take Aimee with me. _

* * *

I was laid in the grass by the swim hole. The Virginia sun was hot today, perfect for getting a tan. I could hear Sky Ferreira blasting through the air.

"Hi Landon." I heard a familiar perky voice. I looked up from my position to see Caroline Forbes looking down at me. "Is the spot next to you taken?"

"Of course not." I smiled at the blonde as she sat down next to me. "How are you?"

"I'm surviving, I guess." She looked at me before looking down at her feet. "You know I didn't want to kill that guy right? It was just something that happened."

"Look, I'm no one to judge and after what I've heard you didn't deserve to become _this_."

"Can you believe for a while I actually didn't think that I would ever be able to be in the sun again." Caroline shot a weak smile at me. "But look at me, I'm in the sun."

I grinned at her as she shook her pale blonde locks. Her blue eyes looking back at me.

"You know that Stefan isn't a bad guy right?" A feeling of guilt passed through me. "I know that he could be a bit serious but he really means the best."

I looked over to where Tyler was standing. He was talking with a bunch of the football players when Aimee Bradley walked over to him. She whispered something in his ear and held onto his hand. Tyler smiled and Aimee lead him into the woods.

"Ugh! She's such a slut." Caroline blurted as I put my glasses back over my eyes. I couldn't help but feel the same way. I didn't understand why I was falling for Tyler Lockwood? He's as straight as they come. I'd never have a chance with him. I just had to stop dreaming and start thinking realistically. I will never have a chance with him.

I laughed as Caroline nodded her head. "I swear that she is. It's like her mission in life is to have sex with every guy on the Timber wolves. I guess Tyler's next."

"He wouldn't do that?" I knew I sounded more defensive than I should have.

"I know you're new and everything but Tyler Lockwood isn't the nicest guy. He's a dick. I don't know why he treats _you_ so nice but he's usually a douche and well I'm sorry you had to see it like that."

I shrugged as I smiled back at her. "I don't really care, he's one of Mystic Fall's playboys."

While Caroline babbled about upcoming Mystic Fall high events, I just kept thinking about one thing. It was how I really did care that Tyler took Aimee into the woods.

* * *

_Well I feel like a damn idiot. I really thought that I'd get some sort of action from Aimee Bradley, just so she can bail out. She said she didn't know why she came with me. She just wanted Matt. Everyone always preferred Matt to me. How could I compete with Mystic Fall's golden boy? He was nice and crap and I wasn't. I was a dick, a douche, an asshole. I still didn't understand why the new Gilbert kid actually liked to hang out with me. He was like the only person who would rather hang out with me than with Matt. It's not like I really care what Aimee Bradley thinks, she's just the school slut. I would rather hookup with someone respectable and smart. Someone who's going to make me think and actually be funny. _

_I just hope that person is out there for me._

* * *

I got another cup from the keg behind Matt's car. I saw Caroline leave with Matt into the woods. I was so happy for her. I felt fuzzy from all the beer I had drunk. I knew I was going to hate myself in the morning.

Night had fallen and everyone was dancing around the swim hole, the music was blaring and the car lights were giving me a headache. I just needed to get away from everyone to collect myself. I knew it was dangerous walking into the woods at night, but I was just going to sit down.

As I kept walking, I heard a loud howl come from deeper inside the woods. That freaked me out. It was just so loud and so powerful.

I kept walking and I saw Aimee Bradley walking towards me. But where was Tyler?

"Hey Aimee." I called out as she instantly raised up her head. "Where's Tyler?"

"He's back in that creepy cellar," she said as she looked back. "It's somewhere back there."

She kept walking before I can ask her anything else. I could hear her saying something about being stupid and how she shouldn't have done that. I wonder what happened?

I kept walking until I saw a brick opening into the ground. This must be the cellar that Aimee was talking about. It was covered in brush, which I had to push passed to get to the stairs.

"Tyler?" I called out into the darkness. "Are you in here? And don't think of scaring me because I'm buzzed and that'd be pretty messed up if you scare me now."

I walked down the stairs and I heard chains shaking. I could see the moonlight fill in the cellar. It was covered with leaves and chains.

"Landon? What are you doing down here?"

I turned around and saw Tyler staring at me. The moonlight making his brown eyes shine brightly. I was speechless.

"You could have gotten really hurt, idiot." Tyler said as he walked towards me. I could feel my legs give out on me. Tyler ran over to me and caught me before I fell. He pressed me against the wall. "What's wrong with you, man?"

"I think I had to much to drink." I smiled as my hand rested against his chest, I could feel his heart beating in his chest. I could smell his signature scent, the heat from his skin keeping me warm. I could see his eyes traveling up and down my body, though his face was serious. "So what happened with Aimee Bradley? I saw her when I was coming over her."

"Nothing happened with her. She wanted Matt instead." He told me and I could see that hurt him. You wouldn't be able to tell from his stone cold face but somewhere deep, I knew that hurt him.

"You know, maybe this is the beer speaking." I could see him hold back a smirk. "But I way rather be around you. You're fun and dangerous."

"Dangerous am I?"

"Don't get so full of yourself." I chuckled as I rest my head, looking up at the moon. My hand patting his chest as I walked away from him. "So what the hell is this place? An underground sex dungeon?"

"Yeah Nana Lockwood would just get all kind of freaky in here." Tyler joked as he followed me. I pulled on the chains on the walls, seeing claw marks on the walls.

"Well whatever this room was used for." I looked at Tyler. He was behind me, I could feel his breath on my neck. "Someone definitely didn't want to be in here."

* * *

"So how are you going to get home?"

"I don't even know, I pretty much stole my Aunt's car to come here."

Tyler looked impressed. "And I'm the dangerous one. Dude, that's pretty badass."

I bumped into his shoulder as we walked up the stairs. "Okay that was pretty _badass _but I doubt I'll be able to see you after today."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm going to be grounded for life for that." I smiled as I looked back at him.

"Does that mean I'll have to climb up to your window like those cheesy movies just to see you?" Tyler asked as he came closer to me. I could hear my heart beating wildly in my chest.

"I guess so. But I have to make sure I'm wearing my big puffy dress like in _Sixteen Candles_." I motioned with my hands just how wide my dress was going to be.

"Landon?"

Tyler's face became serious as I snapped my head back. Stefan and Caroline were standing side by side. Stefan looked at us and I could tell he was confused.

"What are you two doing?" Tyler asked Stefan.

"What are you doing?"

Before I could say something, Caroline screamed as she was pinned down on the ground by a huge wolf. She was screaming, trying to get it off of her.

"Caroline!" I yelled as I ran forward but Tyler caught me in his arms. He pressed my body against his, as he looked forward in shock. The wolf just growled on top of her. Stefan luckily pushed the beast off of her before he could bite her.

"Stefan, watch out!" I screamed as the wolf snarled it's teeth at my cousins boyfriend.

"No!"

Tyler yelled before it launched at Stefan. The wolf turned towards Tyler, it's tail wagging from side to side. I could see Stefan looking confused between the wolf and Tyler. Why did it listen to Tyler? Tyler and the wolf just kept eye contact as I ran to help Caroline up to her feet.

I looked back at Tyler, confused. How the hell did he just control that wild animal? Was there something about Tyler Lockwood, that I didn't know?

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_Life here in Mystic Falls gets more and more weird by the minute. So I go to Tyler Lockwood's party and what I leave with this a bunch of questions. I also got in trouble for stealing Aunt Jenna's car. She didn't really argue with me, she just asked if her car was in one piece and if the party was awesome. I said yes and yes. Jeremy said I just took his place as family bad ass. Even Elena was shocked when she heard I stole Aunt Jenna's car. Well before all of that, Tyler was kind enough to drive me back home. God knows I couldn't drive, as buzzed as I was. It was a pretty quiet ride home, since we didn't know what to talk about. But he couldn't help but throw a funny comment, about how he's now my Jake Ryan. I know I should be getting so close to him but you know, I really want to know more about him. I want to know what makes Tyler Lockwood, as Oprah as that sounds. Also I told Elena about the creepy cellar and she said that she'd talk to Stefan about it. Although I just remember being super close to Tyler's lips in the cellar, what the hell was Aimee Bradley thinking! _

_So here's to hoping that he actually does climb up my window! I think that he's really going to make me love it here! _

* * *

**So there's the end of another chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Also I've been thinking about the future chapters of this story and can I say, that you guys are in for a really awesome and dramatic ride. **

**I also want to know if you're liking Tyler/Landon's interactions so far. I hope I'm not making him too OOC, because I still want to keep Tyler as a dick. **

**Oh and if any of you are thinking if Jere/Tyler's past will be coming up anytime soon? It will and I can tell you that Landon won't be really happy about it!**


	5. Confession

**My quickest update ever. I guess I just really love this story and the characters. I hope you guys are enjoying it as well. **

* * *

**Confession- an admission of misdeeds or faults **

**

* * *

**

"I have make sure to make everything's perfect."

"And why is that?" I asked Aunt Jenna as she fixed the table. "You know that this is just a barbeque with the same people you see all the time right?"

Elena giggled as she sat down at the table. I just sat down next to my cousin and watched my aunt roll her eyes.

Aunt Jenna was having a barbeque today, she was acting as if she was having her wedding rehearsal. I was still "grounded" so that meant that I had to stay and enjoy this epic event, even though I would have rather been at the Grill with Tyler and Matt. But I wouldn't say that to Jenna, this meant a lot to her so I'm going to stay and enjoy it.

"So did you finish your homework?" I asked Elena. I was obliviously jealous that she allowed to go out. "I bet it must have been fun to be out of this house."

"You know what else is fun," Aunt Jenna interrupted me. "playing pictionary, so you should go set it up."

I rolled my eyes as I stood up. "You know some people consider this torture."

"Well I obviously disagree with those people." Aunt Jenna smiled at me as I walked over to the living room. I couldn't wait to finish my sentence and be allowed to actually enjoy my new town. I could see Alaric wrapping his arms around Jenna, her eyes shining brightly.

_RING! RING! RING!_

My phone rang as I was putting down the red marker on the easel. Atleast I had phone privileges, it was the only way I could actually let people know that I was still alive.

I looked down at the screen and I smiled as I read the name. Tyler Lockwood.

"So what could you possibly be calling me about?"

"It's nice to know that I'm loved." I could hear his rough voice say over the line.

"Hi Tyler." I grinned as I sat down on my living room couches.

"Hello Landon," I knew that he was grinning on the other side of the phone. "So what are you doing tonight."

"Haven't you heard. I'm on house arrest." I laughed as I looked back at Elena. She was also on the phone. Probably with Stefan. "So I can't do anything remotely fun."

"My uncle Mason is actually heading over to your house for a barbeque."

I didn't know Jenna invited Mason. Well if Mason was coming, I could obviously invite Tyler and it wouldn't mess with me being ground.

"You should totally come with him." I said into my cell phone. "That is if you don't have anymore Aimee Bradley's to take into the woods."

"Low blow, man. Low blow." He joked over the phone. "I'll make sure you pay for that one."

"Well I'll see you in a few Mr. Lockwood."

"You can count on it, Mr. Gilbert."

* * *

I was wait for Tyler and Mason to get to my house. I felt like a little girl waiting for her prom date. I kept telling myself, "He's straight." but I couldn't help but feel warm around him, and it wasn't just because Tyler was always unusually warm.

I walked down the stairs from my room when I saw someone I really didn't want to talk to. He was standing in the living room. His stunning blue eyes staring into mines. His signature smug smile creeping onto his face.

"Hello Damon." I said with all the vemon I could. Who invited him? I thought barbeques were about having fun, not about having to worry about some asshole.

"What's up Landon," He said as I walked down the stairs. "Want to join me for a drink."

"If it was someone who wasn't you, I'd say yes." I rolled my eyes. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go somewhere that isn't here."

I walked down the hallway into the kitchen. It was completely empty, the only sounds were from the barbeque behind us. I looked out the kitchen window. Everyone was laughing and having fun outside.

I turned back around to see Damon right at the kitchen entrance. "Don't you have someone else to torment? Why are you here anyways? Jenna hates you."

"I'm here because I want you to help me with something."

"Why would I help you with anything." I asked as I looked at him sternly. "I hate you."

I didn't even have time to yell before Damon had me pressed against the kitchen counter.

"You know how bad I want to snap your neck right now." He growled into my ear. "But I actually need you, so let's say that saved your life."

"What do you want with me?" I asked Damon as he ran his fingers through my curly hair.

"I know that you and that Lockwood brat have been having quite the bromance." Damon said as his fingers brushed my face, before he playfully slapped me. "But I happen to know that you want to be more than friends."

I could feel my heart drop. Who did he know?

"Oh and before you deny it." Damon said, holding up my chin. "I've been around for a long time so I know when someone's gay. Not that I have a problem with that sort of stuff."

"Nice to know that you're so liberal." I said as he let out a chuckle. "But what the hell does me being friends with Tyler matter to you?"

"Because his uncle Mason, he's a werewolf." Damon confessed to me. Mason was a werewolf? How could that be possible? "The wolf you saw in the wolves. Mason."

"What if I don't want to help you?"

"Then I'll make sure I kill Tyler, Mason and you." Damon threatened me. "And I'll make sure you aren't as lucky as your cousin was."

"What's going on in here?" I turned towards the kitchen door to see Aunt Jenna looking at us. She looked concerned.

"Nothing, Damon and me were just talking." I covered for the older Salvatore brother.

"Oh okay." I could tell that she didn't believe me but she didn't continue pushing it. "Well Alaric is making burgers, I think they're really good."

"Oh I'd love you." Damon said as he took a chug from his beer and walked out the door. I rolled my eyes and I could hear the door ring.

"I'll get it." I told Jenna as I jogged down the hallway. I opened the door to see Mason and Tyler standing in front of my doorway. "Hey guys!"

"Mason!" Aunt Jenna screamed as she motioned them in.

"We brought liquor and flowers." Mason said as he said me a high five. "It was Tyler's idea to bring the flowers."

Tyler looked stern as Jenna took them from Mason. "Well I think that they're lovely."

"Well then it was my idea." Mason said as he winked at my aunt. "I hope you like them."

I still couldn't believe that the wolf last night was actually Mason. Normal, funny, _hot_ Mason actually had a supernatural secret.

Could that mean that Tyler was werewolf as well?

* * *

"So I can't believe you actually came."

"What you thought I wasn't?" Tyler asked as we sat down on the front porch. "I told you I was."

"Well I'm happy that you did. I swear I was this close to actually cleaning that house." I put my thumb and index fingers really close to each other.

"We wouldn't have wanted _that_ right." He said as he looked forward. It was a pretty breezy day in Mystic Falls, the trees were swaying in the breeze.

"I'm kind of shocked, why aren't you at the Grill." I asked him as I turned towards him. "Drinking beer and shooting pool."

"I don't know." He shrugged as he looked my way. His brown eyes warm. "I rather hang out with you, I guess."

Did Tyler just say he rather hang out with me? I couldn't believe what I just heard. I kept my cool as Tyler leaned his head back on my porch wall.

"You know beer with the guys and pool can get pretty boring after a while."

"Also you can confess that it was your idea to get the flowers." I said as I laid my head on lounge chair. Tyler looked at me with a smirk. "I think it was really sweet of you."

"I heard that people like flowers and stuff." Tyler playfully glared at me. "At least that's what my mother says."

"Well your mother is a pretty awesome lady." I said with a smile. A cold breeze passed by us. My curly brown hair blew in the wind as I laughed. "Freaking wind, I swear I'm going to have the worst hair day because of it."

"You know not everyone cares about how your hair looks."

I looked shocked and he laughed. "You take that back. It takes a long time to get my hair the way it always is. Someone better appreciate it."

"Well I think it looks like a brown mop."

"Take that back." I said as I punched him on the arm. In all honesty, it hurt me more than it probably hurt him. It was like his arm was made out of steel of something.

"Dinner's ready, guys." Elena interrupted our laughing. She looked concerned as she looked at the both of us.

"About time, cause I'm starving." Tyler said as he walked into the house, looking back at me. I shook my head as I followed him but Elena stopped me. She looked like she was pissed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. I tired to avoid her brown eyed "death glare" as I nicknamed it. That's what I named the look of when Elena is pissed at someone and really want to parent you about what the right thing to do is. "I swear I haven't done anything wrong."

"What's going on with you and Tyler?" She asked me as she crossed her arms.

"Nothing. We're just friends _mom_."

Elena didn't appreciate that very much, but I didn't really care. I know she was looking out for me but I didn't really want to be protected anymore.

"You know he's bad news." She said as she held onto my shoulders. "I know he seems fun and dangerous but he's really one of the worst people to get close with."

"You know all I've heard since I started hanging out with him is how mean and what a dick he is. But not once as he ever been a dick or a douche to me, well if don't count when we first met each other."

"You know, you never told me who did you guys meet."

"It was at his father's wake." I told her as I pouted. "I was looking for the bathroom and then I found him looking sad. I was sweet and then I walked out and then I saw you with your curly hair and "_eff me_" heels."

"Me?" Elena asked as she thought back to that day.

"Well that's not the point." I returned us back to our original conversation. "The point is that I'm going to keep being friends with Tyler, even if he's a freaking douche that takes candy from elder women."

I started walking back to the house but Elena grabbed onto my hand. She looked really concerned and sorry. It made my heart break, since I truly do love her.

"Has he told you about what happened between him and Jeremy all last year?"

I looked at my cousin confused. "What happened between them?"

"Let's just say that Tyler isn't exactly his favorite person."

* * *

_I guess I messed up! I mean like royally messed up. _

_One minute I was having a fun and decent conversation with the other Gilbert when all of a sudden he walks into the dining room, and he looked pissed. The only space in the table was next to me, and he wouldn't even look my way during dinner. Everyone could notice how awkward things were, though Damon seems to be getting a kick out of it. _

_For this very reason, I hated ever being with girls because they're happy for one minute and angry the next. I tired to ask him what was wrong, but he said nothing. Now I know that usually means something is wrong. _

_I just know that I have to know what I did? And how to fix it as soon as possible._

* * *

Why didn't Tyler tell me about all the times he bullied Jeremy? I couldn't believe all the things Elena told me. That couldn't be Tyler, the Tyler Lockwood I knew was sweet and respectful. Not some asshole jerk, that lived to make peoples lives a living hell.

Everyone was sitting inside, but I couldn't be in there right now. I had to clear my head.

"Are you okay?"

I looked back and saw Tyler standing behind me. He looked really concerned but even more confused. I couldn't even look his way.

"I don't know what the hell I did, but I don't need this shit."

"Did you bully Jeremy all last year?" I asked him without looking back at him.

"What does that all to do with anything?"

"It's a simple question Tyler," I spat back at him. "Did you or did you not bully my cousin?"

"Yeah, I did." Tyler started but I couldn't stand to hear anymore. I wasn't going to listen to him try to defend himself.

I stood up to get away from him, but he followed me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. His heat engulfing me, I couldn't get away.

"You probably expect to same the speech about how I'm different and stuff but I'm not Landon." He started and I noticed he actually called me by my first name. "I'm a dick, I know I am. Maybe that's the reason Aimee Bradley would rather hook up with Matt than with me. But around you, I promise I would never be like that."

I looked up at his begging brown eyes. I couldn't be mad at him because deep down inside, it would hurt me more than anything if I wasn't this friend anymore.

"You know you really suck at the nice guy speech thing." I said as I poked his chest.

"You really suck at being angry at me." Tyler joked as he winked at me.

"But if we're going to really be friends, you're going to have to confess to something's." I said as he looked at me playfully. I sat down next a tree and swatted at the spot next to me.

"I confessed to being a dick." Tyler said as he sat down next to me. His fingers quickly touched mines, but he moved them away. "So you have to confess why you came to Mystic Falls."

"Oh that's a _long_ story."

"I've got time." Tyler said as he laid in the grass, his face turned to me. He looked so deliciously adorable like that. "So get on with the freaking story."

"The truth is that I came to Mystic Falls because I was a drug addict." I confessed for the first time out loud to someone. I looked down at Tyler and I could see he felt sorry. I still got nightmares of those wild club nights of wanting that hit, that one hit. Doing whatever I could for it. "I was going down a really bad spiral, so my mother decided she didn't want to see me or pay for rehab, so she sent me down here."

"What was it? Coke? Weed?"

"Anything they had, I wanted pretty much." I could my eyes start to water. I didn't want to cry, I wanted to stay strong. Just hearing me say those words out loud, it just brought back a wave of emotions. I wiped the tears out of my face and shot him a smile. "So now you know what brought me down here."

Tyler leaned back up, his back against the tree. "Your secret is safe with me, man."

"Thank you." I grinned and raised my eyebrow. "So now it's my turn."

"What do you want to know about?"

"Why were you able to control that wolf out in the woods?" I asked. "And no "I'm the Wolf Whisperer." I want the real reason."

Tyler looked at me and shook his head. "You're probably going to think I'm on drugs."

"Why?"

"Because I controlled the wolf because it was my uncle Mason." Tyler confessed as he shrugged. "He was the wolf that acted Matt and almost bit Caroline."

So what Damon told me was right. Mason Lockwood was a wolf. What else was living in Mystic Fall's that I should know about? Fairies? Bigfoot?

"And you aren't a wolf right?" I asked him. He shook his head immediately.

"But for some reason, Mason wants this." Tyler pulled out an oval clear stone out of his pants pocket. "It's a moonstone."

"What does it do?" I asked as he handed it to me.

"I don't know?" Tyler said as he took it back from me. "But Mason really wants it for weird reason and I'm not going to give it to him."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a dick."

* * *

The party was over and who was stuck with the dish? Landon. I cleaned the rest of Aunt Jenna's sliver set and noticed that one of them was missing. I stuck the rest of the paper plates in the black garbage bag.

Mason and Tyler left just a couple of minutes ago and I really wish that they didn't have to. Tyler said that he'd see me around and I said we still need to go to the Grill and drink some cheap beer. He laughed and left after his uncle.

I wasn't even going to ask her since she was tipsy (thanks to Damon and his persuasive ways.) and Jeremy's music was too loud so she wasn't going to hear me anyways.

The night didn't end all that bad. I actually think it made me closer to Tyler.

Damon asked me what I found out about Mason and I told him about the moonstone. He smiled and ruffled my hair. I'm really getting tired of that asshole.

I heard the front door open and I stuck my head out into the hallway, it just Elena walking into the house.

"Was Stefan okay?" I asked her as I noticed she didn't look okay. "What's wrong?"

"We broke up."

I felt bad for her. Stefan and her were like Mystic Fall's couple-that'd-be-sure-to-last, what the hell could have happened to have them break up.

"What happened?" I walked over to her and gave her tight hug. "You're going to fine, you know that right."

"I know, it just hurts." She confessed to me as she gave me a weak smile. She walking up the stairs when I knew I had to confess something to her.

"Elena."

She turned around her hand on the stairs. Her brown eyes meeting my green ones. I knew that what I was doing was right. I knew that she'd love me whatever I was.

"I'm gay." I smiled as I looked up at her. "And Mason Lockwood is a werewolf."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_So Elena took that a lot better than I though she would have. She actually gave me a huge hug and asked me since when. I told her since forever and she couldn't believe it. _

_She asked so many questions and her eyes seemed to shine, like she always wanted a gay friend. Well what girl wouldn't? Elena also asked me if I had a crush on Tyler Lockwood and I confessed that I might have some feeling for her. She looked concerned but she was just happy for me, so she didn't interrogate me. Elena also confessed to me and said that she hadn't broken up with Stefan but they were lying. I didn't understand why, but she said it had something to do with Damon and Caroline. So now here I am in my room, with a new respect for my cousin Elena and a lot of things going through my mind. Why wasn't Tyler a wolf? What did Mason want with the moonstone? _

_I guess I'll have to want to answer those questions. I'm just excited to see Tyler again, since there's so much I don't know about him yet. It makes me curious…_

* * *

**I think this is my quickest update ever. You see it's the power of the reviews. **

**I hope you guys really liked this one, Landon and Tyler just own my heart right now. **

**Now some of you must be asking, when will we see the asshole, douche side of Tyler again and I have to say wait for it. Around Landon, Tyler's actually a sweet guy. But Landon will discover more of Tyler's past. That includes a certain Donovan. **

**Oh and I have the first ten chapters planned out already and *spoiler alert* There is a certain someone that will be coming between Tyler and Landon. **


	6. Annoyance

**Annoyance -the act of troubling or annoying someone**

* * *

"I don't know Jere." I said as I followed him into the Mystic Fall Grill. Around us were a bunch of people that I usually saw in school. "I just don't want to ask him that question."

"What's so difficult about it?"

I walked in front of him and shook my head. "Because it's perfectly normal to ask someone "Oh I know your uncle's a werewolf, would you just happen to be one yourself.""

"That actually didn't seem that weird." Jeremy smiled at me and I rolled my eyes as we sat down on a booth. I could see flyers all over the Grill announcing Mystic Fall's annual picnic, Elena and everyone was there. But personally, I think I've had my share of Mystic Fall's events.

"What can I get you two?" our waitress asked us. I actually had science with her and I could tell you, she's not exactly the nicest person.

Jeremy just smiled at me. "I don't want anything but my cousin will take the cheese fries."

Our classmate took the menu's and I could just grin. "You actually remembered."

"Come on." Jeremy said as he laid back in the leather. "What kind of cousin do you take me for."

I laughed and looked over to the other seats. Sitting by himself was Tyler Lockwood. He was sitting broodingly, looking as if he had a hard day. In his hand was a glass of whisky, which he probably got from flirting with our rude waitress.

"Jere, I'm going to be right back." I said to my cousin, who was already drawing away in his journal. I looked at what he was drawing a pair of angry yellow eyes. They looked exactly like Mason's eyes from that night in the woods.

"Well someone sure looks under the weather." I said as I pulled out a stool. Tyler looked up at me and smiled. "So I guess you weren't invited to the picnic."

Tyler just gave me a sly smile and leaned back in his seat. "Why are you so annoying."

"Why are you so brooding?" I asked with a smile as I leaned forward.

In front of us, Aimee Bradley and her friend Sarah were dancing to a song playing on the Grill's speakers. I could see that she was trying to grab Tyler's attention, but his eyes never left my sight.

"So I see your cousin keeps looking over here."

"Well you two don't exactly have the best track record." I said as I shrugged and looked back at Jeremy. He was walking towards us, with my cheese fries in hand.

"Hey man, how you've been?" Jeremy asked as he sat down at a stool next to me. I grabbed a fry and plopped in my mouth. "I haven't seen you since your dad's funreal."

"I'm fine Gilbert." Tyler cut off Jeremy as he looked at me. I grabbed Tyler's drink and drunk out of it. He gave me a playful glare, and Jeremy laughed.

"Hey guys." I turned to my left and saw Aimee and Sarah. _Great_. "I just got your text."

I looked at Tyler confused. What did he text Aimee? "My place."

I could just see Sarah looking at Jeremy, as if she just wanted to make out with him.

"Mom's gone all day, full stocked bar." Tyler bragged as he looked at me. "You guys in?"

"Yeah, I'm in." Jeremy said before looking at Sarah. She seemed to be glowing.

"What about you?"

I was hesitant cause I could see the way that Aimee was holding onto Tyler's arm.

"I guess I am."

* * *

I regretted my decision. Sarah and Aimee were dancing around like drunks. Jeremy was acting like a kid in a candy store and Tyler was barely talking to me. He was instead serving Aimee and Sarah more drinks.

I shook my whisky inside of my glass. I put the cup to my lips and shot it back. It burned as it went down my throat, but it was a good pain. A pain that reminded me a lot of my past life.

"Your glass is empty." Tyler put his hand on my shoulder. "You want some more?"

His hand was burning warm but for some reason, I always loved that he ran a bit warmer.

"I'm fine." I grinned back at him. "I know how to handle my limits, unlike _others_."

I followed Tyler into his living room, a sly smirk on his face. "Someone sure is bitchy today."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes playfully. "Thanks for having us here today and for actually being civil with the other Gilbert."

"It's no problem and I figured that you mean a lot to me so why not get along with your cousin."

He stared at my eyes and I could feel myself blushing. Why was I falling head over heels for a straight guy? I moved my fingers towards his, wanting to feel his warmth. I could feel his fingertips against mines, but he yanked his hand back when Aimee walked into the room.

"I hope you two are having a fun time."

"An amazing time." I said, hearing the sarcasm in my voice. "What else could I have been doing today than drinking and being an irresponsible teenager."

Aimee actually thought about that question. "You could have been at that dumb picnic."

And that proved that Aimee Bradley wasn't exactly the brightest person.

"You know Sarah's got a crush on your cousin."

"Well good for Sarah." I gave her the fakest grin I could. I could hear Tyler trying to hold back a laugh behind me. I turned back and gave him a light punch on his rock hard pecs.

"Can I see?" Sarah walked into the living room and picked up Jeremy's art journal from his bag.

"Um. No." Jeremy walked behind her and grabbed it. "There's nothing interesting in there."

"I wanna see." Aimee called out as she walked over to Jeremy and Sarah. I followed behind her and I could feel Tyler standing behind me. His breathing was on my neck.

"Okay, check it out." Jeremy gave in, handing the notebook back to Sarah. She flipped it open and there were those yellow eyes again. She kept flipping through and there was more wolf drawing. All of them reminding of that night in the woods. The way that Mason looked at us, the way that he wanted to bite Caroline.

"Scary demon wolf thing." Aimee and her looked through the pages. I looked behind me and I could see that Tyler was avoiding the portraits. Why was Jeremy drawing wolves?

My cousins eyes were dead on Tyler as if he wanted a reaction.

"What's this about?" Tyler asked Jeremy as he grabbed the journal from Sarah and stared intently at the drawings.

"Just some sketches. You still draw Tyler?"

"Yeah a little." Tyler said with a devious grin on his lips. "I actually have some that I'm working on. I'll show you."

"Yeah, okay sure." Jeremy said as he followed Tyler into his father's study. I sat down on the couch as Aimee and Sarah poured themselves more drinks.

"So is your cousin dating anyone?" Sarah asked me. "Cause he's really hot and artistic."

"Oh I don't know?" I shrugged. "Jeremy does get a lot of girls after him."

I could tell that Sarah was thinking about who could actually be after my cousin. Okay, so I guess it was a bit bitchy of me to lie to her.

"If you don't mind ladies, I'm going to check up on Tyler and Jeremy."

I walked out of the living room, glad to be away from those two. I could hear some struggle from behind the door. I opened the door quickly and I saw Tyler holding my cousin again a wall.

"Let him go!" I yelled as I ran over to the two guys and pushed them apart. Jeremy was gasping for air as I held back Tyler. I couldn't believe that he had gone back to bullying him.

"You know what?" Tyler yelled at Jeremy. I was trying to calm him down. "You know what Jeremy?"

"I know what you are."

Tyler looked down at me, a look of betrayal on his face.

* * *

"How do you know about all of this?"

Jeremy sat down on the couch in front of Tyler and me. I lean on the desk, feeling like I was a mother interrogating her son. Tyler just paced in front of Jeremy, looking back at me. "Did you tell him?"

I shook my head, actually hurt that he'd thought I told him. "No, I didn't tell him. I wouldn't have told him something like this Tyler."

"Landon didn't tell me." Jeremy confessed as I gave Tyler I-told-you-so look that he hated so much. "Our uncle John left this old diary. It was written by a crazy Gilbert ancestor that wrote about this curse that runs in the Lockwood family."

"What curse?"

"The werewolves curse." I said as Tyler stared at me. It sounded crazy just saying it out loud. Who knew that in our world, there is actually things like vampires, werewolves, and witches. It was something that still shocked me.

"It sounds crazy, doesn't it." Jeremy grinned as Tyler took a seat next to me. His arm going behind me, almost absent mindedly. "But then Matt was acted by a wolf under a full moon, when your uncle had just gotten back to town. It was just too weird."

I knew it was too much information for Tyler to take in. He ran a hand through his short black hair and looked over at us.

"Is it true?" Jeremy asked him.

"About my uncle? Yeah."

Jeremy's eyes grew wide, even though I already knew about Mason. His yellow eyes still haunted me. Even though Jeremy had caught on about the Lockwood curse, he hadn't known that Mason was a wolf.

"But what about you?"

"He's not a wolf Jeremy." I stepped in for Tyler. He looked up at me and gave me his sly smile. I rubbed his back as he drank back his whisky.

"Atleast not yet." Tyler said as he shrugged. "Just saying that out loud, I sound insane."

"I don't think so. But then again I always did believe in the crazy stuff." Jeremy assured Tyler, and I couldn't help but break a smile.

"According to Mason, you have to trigger the curse." Tyler said. "Someone has to die at your hands, like murder or an accident. I basically have to cause death and then next full moon, I'll be howling on all fours."

"Is that why Mason came back?" Jeremy asked. "To tell you all of this."

"He had to tell me." Tyler said as he set down his drink. "I caught him, he's not here for me. He's here for this."

Tyler reached into his pocket and pulled out the moonstone.

* * *

Jeremy looked at the stone, carefully. What was so interesting about the smoky white rock?

"What is it?" He asked Tyler as he twirled the rock in his hand.

"It's a moonstone." Tyler said as Jeremy handed me the rock. "It's a natural rock that's suppose to have a bunch of supernatural stories connected to it."

"So why haven't you given it to him?"

Tyler thought about the question, before smiling. "It's important to him, I'm just not going to hand it to him."

I couldn't help but find it cute how devious he was. But what does Mason want with this rock? It made me curious.

The door opened and in stumbled Sarah and Aimee. I could smell the liquor on their breath. Sarah leaned in on the couch and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Found you!" She said, winking at Jeremy.

"Hey, you're missing all the drinking." Aimee Bradley said shaking her cup to emphasize her point.

"Oh sorry, were you guys having a moment." Sarah joked with a big grin on her face.

Tyler shook his head. "No, we're good."

Aimee looked at the moonstone, intrigued. "Oooh! What is that?"

She took the rock from my hand at the same time that Tyler grabbed my hand. His fingers were burning to the touch but I loved it. They lingered for a couple of minutes before he took his fingers away from mine. I instantly missed the heat.

He put down his drink, frustrated that Aimee was playing with the rock. "Okay, let's not play with the rock."

"Well come and get it." Aimee flirted with Tyler. I practically had to bite my tongue down so that I wouldn't call her a nasty name.

"I'll play along for a little bit but seriously give it back."

Aimee opened her palm and waved her fingers. She didn't have the moonstone anymore.

"Look over here." Sarah had the stone in her fingers. "You snooze, you lose."

She ran out of the study and we all followed after her.

"You're lucky your cute when your drunk." Tyler grinned up at Sarah, who was standing in the staircase.

"I want Jeremy to come get it."

"Sarah, don't be a bad drunk." Aimee said as she stood next to me.

"Jeremy, come upstairs with me." Sarah winked down at my cousin. "See how bad a drunk I can really be."

"I'm good thanks." Jeremy replied back to her flirting. I could help but smirk at Sarah's shocked face. Tyler was already on the top step with her trying to get the stone from the drunk girl. They struggled for a while and then Sarah start tumbling down the stairs.

I bent down to check on her, but she wasn't moving. Could she be dead?

"Sarah!" Aimee yelled trying to wake her up. I moved her wavy brown hair from her face.

"She fell. It was an accident." Tyler rushed down the stairs, I could see the nervousness on his face. Had he just caused death?

"Fooled you." Sarah teased as she opened her mouth. She started giggling as we all sighed in relieve. "You pushed me down the stairs."

I helped Sarah up and Aimee took her over to the living room. I looked up at Tyler and I could see the look of relieve on his face.

What if Sarah had died? That's all that kept racing through my mind.

* * *

"Thanks for driving us home."

"It's no problem." Tyler said to Jeremy as he pulled into the driveway. The porch lights were on, illuminating the walkway. Tyler's car went silence as I stepped out and I could see that Tyler had stepped out of the car as well.

"So I'll see you in school." Jeremy said giving Tyler an awkward little salute before opening the house door and stepping inside. I was going to follow him before I could feel Tyler's warm hand on my arm. I turned around to see his brown eyes staring intently at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as he took his hand off of me.

"I almost killed someone today." Tyler said out loud, almost as if he couldn't believe it.

"It was an accident, Tyler. It could have happened to any of us."

"But she could have died because I was being stupid."

I could see how much that meant to him. If Sarah would have died today, he would have triggered the curse. Tyler would transforming into a wolf on the next full moon.

"But you know, there I was." Tyler began as he put his hands into his pockets. "Just for a moment, for a spilt second I had hope that she died. I'm a monster."

"That doesn't make you a monster." I consulted him as we sat down on the porch steps.

"Look whatever this is inside of me, I don't want any part of it. I don't ever want to feel that way again." Tyler said as he leaned on my shoulder. I just ran my fingers through his hair. I could feel him shaking his head, as if to get the thought out of his head.

"I can't. _I wont_."

* * *

_So I just left the Gilbert house. I can't believe that I actually wanted Sarah to die. What kind of sick person am I? I know that Landon said I wasn't, but I am. I don't want to have this curse. I don't ever want to feel like that ever again. So that's why I'm giving the damn moonstone to Mason. Maybe I can finally stop thing about pointless legends and curses once I give it to him. But I'm so thankful to have someone like Landon in my life. Someone who will always be there for me. I know that I'm straight but somewhere deep inside, I wanted to be near him today. When we were on his porch, all I could think about was him. What is going on with me? _

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_So today was really not what I thought it was going to be. I had to spend the whole day with Aimee and Sarah at the Lockwood house. Sarah almost died. I can only imagine the thoughts that were going through Tyler's head. If Sarah would have died, he would have been screwed. I could see how he wants to avoid the whole curse. Elena also told me about what happened at the picnic. Apparently Mason ratted out Damon and Stefan to Sheriff Forbes and they were almost going to died. Caroline also came out to her mother as a vampire and now they have Mrs. Forbes locked in the Salvatore Estate. Now the Masquerade Ball is coming up really soon and Elena invited me to buy our outfits for the event. Would it be sad of me to wish that I was going as Tyler's date… A guy could only wish. _

* * *

**I'm extremely sorry that this chapter took so long to come out. Life was so busy recently with fashion shows, college applications, and senior pictures. **

**It's not even that good of a chapter. I swear that the following ones are going to be epic compared to this one. But I hope you guys like it none the less. **


	7. Shock

**This chapter is brought to you by Ke$ha's song "**_**Animal**_**" (**_**Billboard Remix**_**), which I consider this stories theme song. Check it out, you guys will love it!**

* * *

**Shock- the feeling of distress and disbelief that you have when something bad happens **

* * *

"I guess this Masquerade ball is a big deal here?"

"Yeah, it's one of those things where it everyone gets all beautified and everyone's dressed up in these gorgeous dresses." Caroline babbled on as I waited for her to step out of the dressing room.

We were sitting in _Fierce_, one of the only acceptable places to shop in Mystic Fall's. The phones were ringing off the hook and Alison, the shop owner was running around fixing dresses for her costumers. "And all these magazines come to the event, I recently found out I'm getting interviewed by _WPKW9 _and _A night out with_…"

"Looks like you're going to be busy." I said as pulled up my oversized cable knit sweater. I looked at myself in the full length mirror in front of me and I was glad that Mystic Fall's hadn't affected my fashion sense. I was wearing my big sweater, black ripped jeans, a beige fedora, and a pair of brown oxfords.

I felt like an Olsen twin.

"What about this one?" Caroline asked me as she stepped out in this beautiful black dress. It was one shoulder and it was pleated in all the right places. It looked amazing on her, but black wasn't exactly the best color for it. "It's hideous, you hate it."

I rolled my eyes. "No! I actually love it, but I think it'll just look a lot better in red."

"He's right, Caroline." Alison cried out from behind the counter. Alison was a beautiful blonde who didn't look older than twenty-five. Apparently she'd gone to Mystic Fall's high school and had gone Prom Queen. She moved to New York City and came back a couple of years ago and opened her new business. I heard from Caroline, she came back because no one wanted her for modeling gigs. "It'll look fabulous in red."

"I guess I'll get it." Caroline said as she zipped down the dress and walked back behind the dressing room curtain. I looked over to the counter and a couple of shoe boxes fell off it, with shoes spilling all over the floor.

"_Shit_." Alison cursed as she dropped the dresses she was carrying and walked over to pick them up. I could tell that she was really stressed. I ran over and bent down to help her.

Alison looked up at me with a weak smile. "Thank you, I'm a complete mess this week."

"You're welcome." I grinned as I put the shoes back in the boxes. "Anything to help."

"Look, I know this is coming out of nowhere but do you want a job here?" Alison asked me out of nowhere. "I'm completely over my head and I need someone to help around here."

I actually did need a job, and since everywhere else seemed not to be hiring and I refused to work at the Grill as a busboy. This couldn't have came at a better moment.

"Of course, I'd love to help." I smiled brightly. "I'll start today if you want me too."

"Oh my god, you're a lifesaver." Alison hugged me tightly, tipping my brown fedora over.

"Did I just miss something?" Caroline asked as she stepped out of the dressing room. Alison had brought out the red version of the dress she had tried on and it was stunning.

"Not really, you're just looking at the new employee at _Fierce_."

* * *

The phone were still ringing non-stop as Alison and me pulled out dresses for fittings. I had pretty much seen every girl that went to Fall's high, step through the doors. All from Sarah and Aimee, to that bitchy waitress at the Grill.

"Pull out another sweetheart dress for Miranda." I called out to Alison from the counter. I could see everyone walking around the town square. I couldn't believe how it was already three thirty.

Time sure did fly when you're busy.

"I swear I hate Masquerade Balls." Alison said as she plopped down on the stool next to me, her blonde hair spilling everywhere. "It's like everyone decides to be a diva and be extremely exact about their dresses."

"Remember _WPKW9_ is going to be there." I tired to cheer up my boss. "You never know if Caroline will mention you and the boutique."

"Aren't you going?" Alison asked me as she looked up at me. Her blue eyes wide with confusion. "Please tell that you are going."

"I don't know. Nobody has ask me yet."

"I swear if no one asks you today, I'm taking you with me." Alison said as she grinned at me. "Now I know that you must be starving, so go get something from the Grill for the two of us."

She handed me twenty dollars and I smiled. "Thanks Alison, what do you want?"

"A Caesar salad and call me Ali." Alison added as she winked at me. I grabbed my Ipod and started walking over to the Grill. I put on my Ray-Bans and crossed the street to the Grill. It was filled with girly chatter and a couple of football players. I sat down in an empty booth.

"Hey Landon!" I looked up and saw Benny, one of Jeremy's best friends looking down at me. He had his infamous boyishly cute grin on his face. "What can I get you today?"

"Two Caesar salads and two berry fusions."

"Should I spike one of them?" Benny winked down at me. I just grinned and nodded my head.

"Benny, you are a freaking mind reader."

"You know I just do my best." Benny chuckled as he walked off to the kitchen. I don't know what it was, but Mystic Fall's was full of incredibly handsome guys. Matt has those gorgeous blue eyes and sweet personality, Stefan was handsome and such a gentlemen, and even Damon was overly sexy.

But even with Mystic Fall's array of hot guys, there wasn't one that was openly gay. I wasn't even open to everyone yet, but I had a feeling that everyone could tell I was gay. It was on Tuesday and I was fixing my locker when a bunch of guys just kept staring and mumbling thing at me, Stefan was there and glared at them until they left. It was really sweet of him to do that for me.

I looked over at the bar and I saw this handsome guy looking back at me. He had tousled jet black hair, almost like R-Patz meets hot indie rocker. He was slim but you can tell that he was muscular. He had light green eyes and amazingly high cheekbones. I shot him back a smile and I could see him turn to say something to Benny.

Benny gave him two drinks and the hot rocker guy walked towards my table.

"Are you waiting for anyone?" He asked me as he took a seat in front of me.

"Nope." I smiled. "I'm here by myself."

"Well the nice kid at the bar told me that you ordered the berry fusions, so I said I'll deliver it for him." He said as he slid down my drink. His eyes were so intently on me.

"So how sure am I that you haven't put something in it?"

He started chuckling as he took a sip of his flask. "I wouldn't do that because first, I'm new in town and second, that would be an awful way to start a friendship."

"You're new?" I asked, a bit more shocked that I wanted to sound. "I guess you're taking my crown. I just came to town like three weeks ago."

"I guess I'm the newbie now." He said as he leaned back in the both. I could see the lines of his pecs from the low cut shirt he was wearing. I couldn't stop staring at how gorgeous he was. "Well should I ask you for a tour around town?"

"I would love to show you what Mystic Fall's is about but I still have work and I have to help decorate for the Masquerade ball tomorrow night." I said as I took a sip of my drink. I swear that Benny was a lifesaver for this.

"What about another time?" Hot indie rocker asked me as I heard Benny call out my name to pick up my order. "Maybe I can see you at the Ball tomorrow."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Not really?" He said with a smirk. "Unless that's what you want?"

I could feel heat coming to my cheeks. I couldn't believe that this complete stranger was actually asking me out to the Ball. Maybe it was about time to start having fun.

"I'm sorry but I don't even know your name."

"It's Oliver." He said as he put his glasses back on his face. "And what's yours."

"I'm Landon."

* * *

"Have a good night Alison." I yelled as I walked out of _Fierce_. I was trying to call Elena, but she didn't pick up. Pretty much everyone wasn't picking up their phone calls.

I had to get back to the Lockwood's to help decorate but I had no ride up there. I guess I'd have to walk.

_Just Great_.

I started walking towards the Lockwood's house, my headphone blasting Lady Gaga, and my feet hurting inside of my oxfords. I don't know how long I had been walking for, but all I could see now was woods on either side of the road. I just felt as if someone was watching me.

I could hear a motorcycle's purr coming from behind me. I plucked one of the headphones out of my ear and turned around. I grinned when I saw how was driving the motorcycle.

It was Oliver. I could see his hair matted against his helmet and big grin on his lips.

"Well, Well look who it is." Oliver taunted as he put the motorcycle on stand. "I would have swore someone like you would have had a personal driver."

"Well we're not all lucky enough to have a motorcycle."

"Where are you headed?" Oliver asked as he took off his helmet. He looked so cute with his matted black hair. "You know I can always take you."

"No, I'm fine." I said as I shrugged, walking a bit ahead. "It's not that long of a walk."

"I can't let you walk." Oliver said as he drove the bike to keep up with me. "C'mon I promise I won't bite."

"Okay fine." I said as he handed me a helmet. I took of my fedora and put it on my head. "And don't you dare think I get on the back of motorcycles with every random guy I see."

"I promise that I won't." Oliver said with a smile. I playfully patted him in the back. "And don't be nervous about putting your arms around me."

I sat down on the seat and wrapped my arms around him. Oliver actually smelled really good and not like a biker bar or something gross like that.

"Now hold on tight." I could hear Oliver say before he started the bike up. It startled me so much that I gripped on tighter to him. I could feel his fit mid-section as he drove down the road. "So why were you stuck walking?"

"Cousin didn't pick up my phone call and I didn't have anyone else to ask."

"That's messed up." I heard Oliver say. "Thanks god, I found you when I did."

"Turn left here." I instructed as I leaned in closer to him. "Just keep going, it'll be a big house. You can't miss it."

"So where are you going?"

"I'm going to the Lockwood's house. Preparations for the big Masquerade ball tomorrow."

We start pulling up into the Lockwood estate. I could see drapes decorating the front steps. I could see people looking at us, I guess motorcycle wasn't exactly the best way to have an entrance. Everyone was looking at us as Oliver slowed the bike down.

"Here you are." He said as I hopped off the bike.

I took the helmet off of my head and ran a finger through my hair. I had the helmet back to Oliver. "Thank you so much, honestly."

"You're welcome." Oliver smiled at me through the helmet. "Remember that you owe me a date to this thing."

I slapped his helmet and grinned. "I'll see you later."

I turned back to the house to see a bunch of Mystic Fall's residents looking down at me. In the crowd was Matt, Aunt Jenna (who looked impressed), Elena and Tyler Lockwood.

Tyler actually looked _surprised_.

* * *

I was sorting out masquerade mask, when I saw him looking at me. He was moving a table with Matt, but his eyes seemed glued on me. I didn't know what was going on?

"So who was that?" Elena asked me as she ran her fingers through some of the mask feathers.

"He's just a friend." I said as I gave her a grin. "He was actually sweet enough to drive me here since you weren't picking up your phone."

"I'm sorry." Elena shook her head. "It's just been that today's been such a busy day."

I could tell that Elena seemed nervous, not that she usually didn't look like that. She kept looking at her phone, as if she was waiting for an important message or phone call.

"Hey guys." I looked up and saw Matt looking down at us. He had his perfect boyish grin on his face. "Need any help with the mask."

"Actually, we'd love if you'd helped us." Elena said as she handed Matt a box of masks. Stefan walked into the room, with another box of masks. His green eyes staring at Elena, as he helped organize his box next to her.

"Hey, have any of you seen my uncle Mason?" Tyler asked all of us, his eyes catching mines.

"Yeah he said something about having to step out right away." Stefan said with a shrug. "That's so weird." Tyler walked away, looking confused. I dropped my mask and quickly followed him. I wanted to talk to him, why was he ignoring me?

Tyler walked out into the backyard, where there were a bunch of tents and tables being set up. I ran down the steps as I followed behind him.

"Tyler! Tyler, can I talk to you?" I called behind him, as he turned around.

"What do you want?" Tyler said as he turned around.

"Well hello to you too, Lockwood." I said as I stepped down one step closer to him. "What's going on with you? You haven't talked to me the whole day?"

"Maybe I've been busy Landon." He said as he looked up at me. "You know big Masquerade Ball tomorrow and my mom is nagging to get everything done."

"Well I'm sorry to bother you then." I started walking away from him. I couldn't believe what a dick he was being. Before I could get away, I felt a hot hand on my forearm.

I was turned around to see Tyler Lockwood in front of me. "I'm sorry. Look it's just that Mason is missing, I rather be partying than doing this, and who was that guy that drove you here?"

Was that jealously I was dedicating? Could it be that Tyler, the very same person who was this womanizing, varsity-playing, jerk actually was jealous of someone.

"It was a friend of mines." I grinned as I patted his chest. "He was just sweet enough to drive me here."

Tyler smirked at me. "I was starting to think that he was your boyfriend."

I looked over Tyler's shoulder to see Elena walking into the woods. It seemed weird that she'd just sneak into the woods. What could she be up too?

"No he's not my boyfriend." I said as I started walking down the steps. "And if he was, I would have introduced him to my first friend here in Mystic Falls."

I looked up at him and saw him smiling down at me. Somewhere deep inside I wanted to tell him, how I feel about him. But I had no chance with him.

I walked towards the woods, I had to find out what was Elena up too.

* * *

"Elena! Where are you!"

I was walking through the woods looking for my cousin. I was tired of being on the out of all the secrets. So if I had to catch her red-handed to figure out what was going on, I will.

The tree's swayed in the wind, as I walked through the woods.

"Elena! I know you are out here!"

I kept walking forward and that's when I started hearing screaming. It was a pain filled scream. Almost as if someone was getting tortured. I started running towards the screaming.

"Elena!" I screamed as I started entering a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a stone well and Elena was looking into the well. The screaming was coming from inside of it.

"What's going on Elena?" I asked as I looked inside of the well. Stefan was inside and he was screaming loudly. "What's happening?"

"Stefan went inside trying to get the moonstone." Elena looked around for something to through into the well. "It's filled with Vervain."

Vervain was a flower that was extremely toxic to vampires. Elena had explain to me that my necklace had vervain inside of it, so vampires couldn't compel me.

I was thinking of a way to get him out before Caroline appeared out of nowhere.

"Stefan's inside Caroline." I said, as she was about to jump in. "No, it's filled with vervain."

"Guys, we've got to get him out." Elena looked at the two of us. "Now!"

I walked over to the chains next to the well. I held them up and looked at Elena.

"Wrap yourself tight around these." I ordered her. "Caroline will take you down."

""What's going on?" We turned around to see Bonnie run up to the well, out of breath. "You just took off in a blur."

"I heard Elena screaming." Caroline said as she gripped the chains. "Help Landon now."

Bonnie and I gripped Elena's hand as she started to slowly lower her into the well. I looked down the hole nervously, hoping that my cousin didn't get hurt.

The chains slipped from Caroline's hands and it sent Elena down a bit.

"Are you okay!" I screamed as I could barely see Elena looking up at me.

"Sorry!" Caroline called out as she gripped the chains tightly.

"It's fine, keep going!"

I could see that Bonnie was really nervous. I gripped her hand tightly and she looked up at me and gave me a smile. We could hear Elena hit the vervain nosily.

"Elena? What's going on down there?" Caroline asked as we looked down the well.

"Pull him up!" she screamed as Caroline quickly pulled the chains up.

"Oh my god!" I gasped as Stefan came up. His face was burned and he wasn't moving. Bonnie unhooked him from the chains and we helped him onto the ground. I kept an eye on him as Caroline and Bonnie looked down the well.

"We're ready for you!" Caroline yelled.

"Hold on, I need to find the stone." I could hear my cousin yell. I was scared for her, I didn't trust her being down inside that well.

"Wait, I think I found it!" Elena yelled before I started hearing screaming. I stood up and looked down the hole, I could see her struggling around inside of the hole.

"Elena! What's going on!" Caroline screamed.

"I got it!" Elena confirmed to us as she pulled the rope. "Bring me up!"

Caroline pulled the chain quickly as Elena finally came up, completely soaked. Bonnie and I pulled her towards her and took her off the chains. Elena passed me the little box before falling next to Stefan.

"Oh my god!" Elena cried as she shook Stefan. He wasn't responding. Elena grabbed a rock besides her and cut her hand open. She put her injured hand to Stefan's mouth and his green eyes opened wide.

I opened the box in the hands and saw the moonstone inside of it.

All of this for this stone. What was so important about it?

* * *

I was finally done sorting the mask for the ball. Everyone around me was getting ready to go home.

"You need some help with that?"

I turned around to see Tyler Lockwood standing behind me. He had that cute smile that made me want to melt on his face. He came in front of me and picked up the box.

"Thank you Tyler."

"It's the least I could do." He said as I followed behind him. The way he was holding the back was making his back muscles flex in a way that made him look delicious. "Hey, I wanted to ask you if you had anything to do tonight?"

"Why?" I asked coyly as I walked around him. His eyes following me closely, as I pulled open the door for me. "Should I cancel my busy plans for tonight?"

"If it's not to much trouble, I wanted to invite you to dinner with me and my mother."

I smiled as he put down the box full of mask's. "I'd be flattered too, but aren't I a bit underdressed to have dinner with the Mayor of Mystic Falls."

Tyler put his hands on my shoulder. "Now you look perfect. If I think you look fine, my mother will probably think you look amazing."

We stood together for a moment, his hands staying on my shoulder. His eyes drifting down my body as I kept my eyes on him. "We should get going Tyler."

He smiled brightly as I started walking behind him. We started walking into the dining room where Tyler's mom was fixing a couple of plates around.

"It looks good."

"Thanks." Tyler's mom said as she looked up and gave me a smile. "Landon Gilbert, are you going to have dinner with us?"

"Yeah, I check with Jenna and she said it'd be fine." I said as I pinched my thigh. Something about Mayor Lockwood made me feel as if I wasn't good enough to be in her presence. I think Tyler could sense that I was feeling uncomfortable, so he put his hand on my back.

"Mom, have you seen Mason ?" Tyler asked as he pulled my chair and I sat down. "I swear that guy has been AWOL the whole day."

Tyler's mom looked down at the plates, before looking up at her son. Her face looked sadden. "Actually Tyler, Mason headed back to Florida."

"What?"

"I'm sorry honey." Tyler mom said as she grabbed his hand. "I know how much you two hit it off."

"So he just left?" Tyler asked, as he shook his head disappointed.

"I was hoping he'd stick around. I was thinking with your dad gone." Tyler's mom choked up on the word gone. I knew how much it must hurt to have lost the love of your life. "Anyways he's gone, so I guess it's just you and me." Tyler's mom said with a grin. "and Landon, since he's our amazing dinner guest, I hope you love roasted chicken."

Tyler's mom went back to the chicken, but I can see that Tyler was hurt.

My phone started vibrating inside of my pocket. It was a message from Elena. I read it and dropped my phone in shock.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked me, looking back at me shocked.

"Oh my god!" I gasped, holding back my tears. "Aunt Jenna is in the hospital!"

* * *

I ran into the hospital once Tyler dropped me off. I could see Elena and Jeremy sitting in the waiting area. Jeremy looked furious while Elena looked heartbroken.

"How is she?" I asked as Jeremy and Elena stood up in front of me. "Is she okay?"

"Alaric's with the doctor." Elena said as she wiped a stray tear from her face. "She's fine, she got lucky."

"Does she remember what happened?" Jeremy asked her, as I shook my head. How could this happen to Aunt Jenna, someone who knows nothing about the vampire world? How did someone compel her?

"No. It's all a part of Katherine's mind compulsion."

"Why would this Katherine person hurt Jenna?" I asked.

"Because she's trying to send a message." Elena started choking up. Tears started falling down her face. "That she can get to anybody."

"Hey, c'mon." Jeremy said as he took Elena into a hug. He also started hugging me as well. "It's going to be okay."

"No it's not." Elena shook her head as she rested her head on Jeremy's shoulder.

"She's going to pay Elena. I don't know how but she's gonna pay."

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_This diary entry is coming from Mystic Fall's hospital where my Aunt Jenna is currently staying. Someone compelled her into stabbing herself. That someone is named Katherine Pierce. Today has been one of the most mixed days I've had in Mystic Fall's. I actually got a job at an amazing fashion boutique and met Oliver. Someone who actually makes me feel flirty and nice. He's really someone that I want to keep talking to. But then we have Tyler Lockwood. The one guy that I wish would give me a hint the liked me. The guy I would give anything to be with. He's the one I really like, but there's not way I'll ever be with him. _

_So I'll go to the Masquerade Ball with Oliver, and I'll make sure that I have the time of my life. Also I've got to make sure that I find out how this Katherine is. I'll make sure that she pays for what she did to Jenna. _

_P.S. I wonder what happened to Mason? Something is feeling weird about his disappearance._

* * *

**There you have it. The latest chapter of Animal. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Now Oliver is a new character to the story and he'll be a pretty influential one. He in my head looks like Shiloh Fernandez (**_**who is super hot**_**). As you can probably tell, he really likes Landon. So this will cause a lot of trouble… **

**Also this was my attempt of making longer chapters that sort of stray away from what's going on in the episodes. You'll see more of Landon's personal life and of the other characters. **

**Now the next chapter shouldn't be that off since I already have it all planned out but I can say it'll feature Katherine and Landon really meeting each other. **_**Interesting**_.


	8. Masquerade

**Masquerade - be disguised or passed off as something else**

* * *

"Welcome back home."

I opened the door for Matt as he held up Aunt Jenna. I still couldn't believe what had happened. One moment I was going to have a cute dinner with Mayor Lockwood and Tyler, the next I was rushing to the hospital because Jenna had stabbed herself.

"You need to be careful." Elena said. "You don't want to rip your stitches."

"I can't believe I actually walked into a knife." Aunt Jenna grinned as Matt helped her lay down on the couch. At least she doesn't remember what really happened. "Who does that?"

"It's actually happened to me a bunch of times at the grill." Matt laughed as Jenna just shook her head. "No it hasn't but don't worry about it."

"What matters is that you are okay." I said as I grabbed my aunt's hands. I couldn't imagine if she would have actually died last night, Jeremy was right. We couldn't let Katherine get away with this.

Last night I confronted Elena about who exactly was Katherine. According to her, Katherine was one of Elena's vampire ancestors. She made both Stefan and Damon fall in love with her, and that was the reason they both came to town. But the strangest thing about Katherine, was that she looked exactly like Elena.

I looked over at Jeremy and nodded my head. We need to talk to Elena about what we were going to do about Katherine. I followed him into the kitchen, where Elena was pouring Jenna a glass of water.

"So what are we going to do?"

"About what?" Elena asked as we knew that she was avoiding the conversation.

"About Katherine, what else Elena." I said as I crossed my arms. "That bitch has to pay."

"We're not going to do anything, you guys."

"Elena, she tired to kill Jenna." Jeremy said annoyed. "We can't let her get away with that."

"Yes, we can." Elena shrugged. "If it keeps us safe, yes we can."

"What if she tries something else?" I asked, annoyed that my cousin was actually acting like that. Where's that Elena fire? "What if she tries to hurt Bonnie, Jeremy, or me?"

"She won't. Katherine hurt Jenna because I didn't do what she said." Elena said as she pulled out the food from the grill, Matt got us. "Well I'm doing it now. Stefan and me are over. She wins."

"Over my dead body she wins Elena." I said pissed off. I grabbed my jacket and my sunglasses off the counter.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy and Elena asked me, as I started walking out of the house.

"Out, I need to clear my head." I started dialing my phone, calling the one person that I knew was just as devious as me.

"Hello?" I could hear his raspy from sleep voice. I could feel a smirk forming on my lips as I walked down the street, towards the town square.

"Oliver, I think I'll take you up on that offer."

* * *

When I finally made it to the town square, everything was announcing the Masquerade Ball. All the store fronts were covered in signs announcing the event. It just made me smile, that I was actually going with a cute guy that wasn't a friend or a family member.

"Hey Alison." I called out as I walked into _Fierce_.

I took off my sunglasses to see Tyler Lockwood sitting in one of the chairs. His eyes brighten up at he looked up at me. What surprised me, was the bouquet of roses in his hand.

"Hello, Tyler. What are you doing here?" I asked as I closed the door behind me. It wasn't like everyday, the straight guy you're crushing on shows up at your job, with a bouquet of roses. "Where's Alison?"

"Alison took her break, she told me to watch the store until you came."

I nodded as I walked behind the counter. "Well that still doesn't explain the flowers?"

He looked down at the roses and grinned. "Umm, they are actually for you."

I could tell he was nervous as he looking at the ground, scratching his neck. It was cute seeing, Tyler Lockwood being shy.

"Thank you Tyler." I said as he reached over and gave them to me. "That's really sweet of you."

"Look, I suck at this and I don't want to do the whole sweet guy thing." Tyler said as he stepped up to the counter. "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the ball with me."

My head was spinning? Had Tyler just asked me to the Masquerade ball? What was going on? He's suppose to be straight! He was suppose to be off banging Aimee Bradley, not asking me, Landon Gilbert to a ball.

"Look, I'm thankful for the roses but I already found someone to go with." I said, shrugging as he smiled.

"Wow, that hurt." Tyler said as he followed me to the back. "I did the whole nice guy, roses thing and I still get regretted, even by a dude."

"Look, it's not that I wouldn't love to go to the ball with you." I said turning around, noticing how close he was to me. I could feel my back pressing into the wall. "But he asked me before you, and until today I didn't even know that you were… gay."

"Who said anything about being _gay_?" Tyler asked, as I could feel his hands on my hips. "I don't know what's going on with me. I like girls, but something about you. It just makes me go _crazy_."

I looked up to see his brown eyes looking down at me, hungrily. What I would do to just kiss those pink lips of his. His head bent down towards my ear, his lips barely touching it.

"Well I guess, I'll just have to see you there." His breath tickling my ears. I could feel my heart beating quickly in my chest, I bet that he could hear it. "Have fun with whoever he is."

He quickly let go of me and started walking back to the front of the store. I followed behind him. "Do you want the roses back?"

"Nah, keep them." He grinned back to me. "Let's see if he can top that."

Alison was walking back into the store as Tyler left. Her blue eyes looking between the both of us confused.

"Did I miss something important?"

* * *

I sat up in my room, putting the finishing touches to my outfit. I looked in the mirror and smiled at what I saw. I was wearing a maroon suit, that Alison had dug up from the basement. I paired it with a light blue shirt and a charcoal grey tie. My wavy brown hair was slicked back and parted of the side.

I grabbed my phone, wallet, and beautiful golden mask off my dresser.

"You really look beautiful." I turned around and saw Elena looking at me. "I hope you have a fun time tonight."

I hugged my cousin tightly. "You know I scored you an extra dress from Fierce, so if you decide to show up."

"That's really thoughtful of you, but I rather stay in and watch bad movies with Alaric and Jenna." Elena shrugged as I walked down the stairs with her.

"Oh my god!" Aunt Jenna screamed from where she was laying on the couch. "You look so handsome, we need to take pictures of you."

"Jenna, c'mon it's not like I'm going to Prom or something." I said as Alaric gave me a thumbs up. "It's just a Masquerade ball, nothing more."

"That doesn't mean I don't want a picture of my gorgeous nephew." Aunt Jenna said as she waved for Alaric to stand her up. I just grinned as I took a bunch of photos with Aunt Jenna, Alaric, and Elena. It really reminded me of family, something I didn't have for a while.

I could hear the loud rumble coming from outside. I knew it just had to be Oliver.

"That's my ride guys." I said as I waved everybody goodbye. "I'll make sure not to great drunk and embarrass us Gilberts."

I closed the door behind me and ran down to where Oliver was standing above his bike. He was wearing a classic black suit, with a black dress shirt that was open quite a few buttons. I could tell that he wanted to flaunt his well exercised chest.

"Damn, you really look handsome tonight." He said as he looked at me. "I can't imagine all of this was for me."

"No it wasn't." I said as hugged him tightly. "Thank you for picking me up today. It would have sucked if I had to walk all the way over there."

"It's no problem, you know my motorcycle is always available to you." He said as he sat down. "And here, even though your hair looks perfect you still have to wear this."

"Really?" I rolled my eyes and carefully put the helmet on my head. I wrapped my arms around him and he started driving. We had a really peaceful ride, as I laid my head on his back.

We started pulling up into the Lockwood's estate and everything looked so glamorous. Oliver parked in a dirty parking lot and took off his helmet, running his fingers through his messy black hair.

"C'mon, let me help you take this off." Oliver laughed as he took the helmet off my head. "Damn! Your hair still looks perfect."

I laughed as I stood up off the bike. "That's what you call a lot of hairspray and mousse."

I started walking up towards the party, but I could tell that Oliver was a little less excited.

I turned around before we hit the steps to the Lockwood house. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can totally just go hang out at the Grill."

Oliver grinned before stepping up closer to me. "As much as I would love to do that, tonight is about you. So if you find this entertaining, I'm going to stand by your side happily."

I grinned as I took his hand in mines. I put on my golden mask as we walked up the stairs, I turned around to see him in an Phantom of the Opera black mask, he winked at me with his uncovered eye. I could feel myself smiling as we walked into the mansion.

I couldn't believe how beautiful everything turned out. Even when I lived in New York, I had never gone to something as glamorous and extravagant as this.

"Damn! You weren't kidding." Oliver whispered in my ear. "They really went all out for this party."

I looked around, hoping to see a familiar face. Though that would be hard since everyone was in their mask. Around us, people were laughing and clicking their champagne flutes.

"Champagne?"

I turned around and saw a waiter standing behind me. His hair slicked back and a huge feather mask on his face.

"Sure, we'll take two man." Oliver said, as he grabbed two glasses over the sliver tray and handed me mines. "Even the _waiters _are wearing mask."

I just laughed as I shook my glass. "Well this is one of the biggest social gatherings of the season. I'm just glad that I'm not here alone, because I wouldn't know who to talk to."

"Well you could have always talked to that guy." Oliver nodded his head. "He's staring pretty hard over here."

I looked at him confused, before turning around. Behind us, standing on the staircase was Tyler. He was wearing a simple black mask, but I could still tell who he was. But like Oliver had said, his brown eyes were intently watching us.

"Is that an ex-boyfriend I have to watch out for?"

I shook my head. "No, he's just a really close friend."

"Well he's making his way over here." Oliver said as I saw Tyler walking towards us, Matt behind him. His crystal blue eyes were a dead giveaway.

"Hey Landon." Matt said as he gave me his million dollar smile. "Is Elena coming? Or is still taking care if Jenna?"

"I think she's staying home tonight, though I did leave her an extra dress just in case." I smiled as I sipped on my drink. "Oh and guys, this is my friend Oliver. He just moved into town."

"Hey man, that's pretty cool." Matt said, shaking Oliver's hand. "I hope you're enjoying Mystic Fall's. I bet you must find this crazy."

"It's pretty epic." Oliver smiled. "But hey, I'm just glad I got here in time for this."

I looked up at Tyler, who was staring at me. He hadn't said anything yet, he just stood sipping on his drink.

"And the silent guy next to him, is Tyler Lockwood." I introduced Tyler. "I don't know why he's so unusually quiet right now, since he's never like this."

"Hey Matt." Tyler finally spoke as he looked over my shoulder. "Is that Aimee and Sarah? Aimee's looking pretty hot tonight."

"Landon? I thought Elena wasn't coming tonight?" Matt said as he looked over at the door. Why was Tyler acting like such an asshole? Sure, he was always a douche, but he was never like that with me.

"She's not."

"Well, she's standing over at the door." Matt pointed at the front door. I looked over and standing in the doorway was my cousin in a beautiful Victorian mask. Her straight chocolate brown hair falling down her back, but she wasn't wearing the dress I left her.

That wasn't my cousin.

That was _Katherine_.

* * *

I turned around to Oliver, who was downing his champagne. His playful smile on his face.

"Would you mind if I go off for a minute?" I asked him, as a concern look came on his face. "I just have to find my cousin."

"Sure, I'll just go hang out with the fire jugglers." Oliver smiled as he patted my shoulder. "Go, just call me when you find her."

"Thank you. You're so freaking cool." I hugged him tightly.

"So I've been told " He said with a smug smile as I walked away from him. I looked around the large corridor, looking for Katherine. She was somewhere here, I couldn't believe that she had that much balls to come to this event.

I walked out to the backyard, hoping to get some cell service. I had to call Stefan to let him know that Katherine was here. He'd know how to deal with her.

"Please pick up your phone." Landon whispered to himself as the phone started ringing. He looked in front of him and saw two familiar people sitting together. One looked an awful lot like his little cousin, Jeremy Gilbert. The other, a beautiful girl who was definitely Bonnie Bennet.

"Jeremy?" I asked as I hung up the phone. The brunette turned around and his eyes grew wide. "What are you doing here?"

Bonnie looked just as he was. Why were they acting as if they didn't know I was coming?

"I'm here as Bonnie's date." My cousin said as he leaned back in his chair suavely.

"_Really_?" I asked as I sat down next to them. "Because I thought you hated stuff like this. Doing your hair, having to put of a suit, wearing a _tie_."

"Yeah, I'd do that for the right girl." Jeremy said with his boyish grin.

Bonnie just laughed, as she shook her head. "He's not my date. But we're just enjoying the night."

"Well you'd probably like to know that Katherine is here."

"What?" Jeremy looked around, like a mad dog. "Where is she?"

"She's somewhere on the property. I saw her walk in."

"Wait? How do you know about Katherine?" Bonnie asked me as I started standing up.

"It's a long story but I hope you can do something to stop that bitch." I said as I started walking back into the party. The music was now more upbeat and everyone was dancing.

I made my way through the masked people, not knowing if one of them could be Katherine. I walked towards the back of the room, where I saw Oliver talking to someone.

He was smiling as he was talking to her. He was talking to Katherine.

"Oliver, you found my _cousin _Elena." I stepped between the two. Oliver just wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I swear you two just make such a delicious couple." "Elena" smirked as she shot back her glass. If she was trying to play a convincing Elena, she was seriously failing.

"Oliver, can I have a moment with my dear cousin." I said through my fake grin. "I just want to take to her about my aunt Jenna."

"Sure and I seriously hope that she's alright." Oliver said, as "Elena" looked back at him and gave him a wink. I walked into one of the mansions empty rooms and "Elena" closed the door behind me.

"Landon? What's going on hun?" She asked me as she leaned against a old chestnut desk. "Jenna told to come and have fun tonight."

I nodded my head as I stared at her. "That's good but you aren't wearing the dress I left you. Also I know that you aren't my cousin."

"What are you talking about Landon?"

"I know that you're Katherine."

I stared at her and I saw a smirk form on her ruby red lips. She got off the desk and took off her mask. Her eyes looking at me deviously. "And I was starting to think I had the hang of this. You should really tell Elena, that she's a bore to play. But I know that you're Landon, Elena's fashionable, handsome, and _gay_ cousin."

"And you're Katherine. My cousins hateful, jealous, _old_ ancestor." I said and I could see Katherine's head twitch angrily.

"You really don't want to insult me Landon." Katherine warned as she stepped around. "I wouldn't think twice about snapping your neck, baby."

"I'm not scared of you, Katherine." I said as smiled at her. "So why did you hurt Jenna? Was seeing Stefan and Elena really make you _that_ jealous? Or was having Mason Lockwood not enough."

Katherine clapped and she giggled. "You know, I like you more than your dishwater cousin. You have that fire, I like it. As for Stefan and Elena, I think they're going to think twice before not listening to me. Oh and didn't you hear, Mason has passed on thanks to Damon Salvatore."

"Passed on?" I asked confused. "Isn't Mason in Florida?"

"Nope. Damon ripped out his heart to teach me a lesson and I actually needed a damn werewolf." Katherine said as she picked up her mask again. "I guess I'll just have to get a new one."

"A new one?" I started thinking, until I knew exactly what she was talking about. "Tyler Lockwood? That's who you want as your new wolf?"

"I can't really talk about it." Katherine said as she gave me a smile. "But if you see Stefan or your buddy Damon, tell them I want the moonstone tonight."

"You know they won't give it to you."

"Well I'm hoping they will because I would hate to stain Mayor Lockood's pristine white walls _red_." Katherine opened the door to the party. "Have a good night _cousin_."

* * *

_I can't believe that Landon actually brought that dude. What? I wasn't good enough? _

_I'm also suppose to stand by and look like a chump. No. I'm going to play this game, so I'll make him really jealous. I was going to use Aimee but she's disappeared. _

_I don't want to act like this but he started it. Mason still hasn't called or anything. I tried his phone but it just goes straight to voicemail. Also, Matt is acting really fun tonight, he's actually encouraging me to drink and have fun. What is going on? Maybe breaking up with that twit Forbes made him loose. _

* * *

"I'm really sorry about leaving you alone again." I said as I found Oliver standing outside, looking down at the people dancing. In the crowd was Katherine and Stefan, they really seemed awkward and in a tense conversation. "Elena just wanted to give me a Jenna update. Pretty much she's stuck to that couch."

"I hope she gets better soon." Oliver said as he turned to me. "But walking into a knife? You Gilberts are something."

I smiled as I patted his chest. It was really muscular and defined. "There's a lot about the Gilberts, you don't know about."

"Well, how about you tell me while we dance?" He asked as he outreached his hand.

"Are you sure?" I asked, I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

"Of course, I would love to dance with you." Oliver said as I took his hand. He led my down the stairs and wrapped his fingers with mines.

He put his other hand on my hip as we swayed to the song playing. His light brown eyes meeting my light green ones. "You know that everyone is looking at us."

"So what! Let them stare cause I'm already with the only person I care about."

I giggled as we continued to sway to the music. "So what's the reason that you moved here?"

"My mom just wanted a new start and since my aunt already runs the bed and breakfast in town, my mom just moved us here." Oliver said as he turned us around. "You?"

"I wanted to get away from things." I confessed to him. "I just wanted to clear my head and well, so far it's been anything but."

"Well I'm glad that you ran away from your troubles."

"I am too." I said as I laid my head on his shoulder. He smelled like cigarettes and expensive cologne.

"You know, I'm actually happy I came to this." I could hear Oliver say. "Even though I hate pretentious social events, rude assholes, and suits. Just because I'm enjoying it with you."

I raised my head and smirked. "You know what, let's blow this place. I way rather be hanging out with my aunt Jenna and Alaric with you."

Oliver grinned, showing me his killer boyish grin. "I thought you'd never ask."

I grabbed his hand and started walking up the stairs. I could see people staring at us, but like Oliver said. So what? I could care less what they thought.

"Landon?" I heard a voice call out behind us. "Is that you?"

I turned around to see Mayor Lockwood looking at us shocked. She was standing in front of a dozen of photographers. Tyler was standing besides her, looking at us angrily.

"You have got to take pictures with us." She said as she put her hands on mines. "You've really been such a good friend to my family."

"Of course, I'd love too." I said as I followed her. I looked back at Oliver, who just shot me a small smile.

"Just stand next to Tyler, Landon." Tyler's mom ordered me. I stood next Tyler as the photographers started taking pictures of us.

"So where were you going?" Tyler asked through his smirk.

"None of your business." I said as I smiled at the camera. The blinding lights flashed at us.

"Well you know that he's a nobody. He's nothing compared to me."

I turned to him, anger flowing through my body. I couldn't believe him, he didn't even know Oliver. Who gave him the right to be such a dick?

"You know, he's a way better person that you'd ever be." I said as I stormed away from the photo session. I could see everyone's shocked expressions, even Mayor Lockwood looked surprised. I just wanted to get away from that _asshole_.

I walked out onto one of the empty patios, I could see people dancing. This was suppose to be an amazing night and so far it's been all drama. I officially hate masquerade balls, they bring the worst out of people.

I breathed in deeply, trying to calm myself down. I heard footprints coming up behind me.

I turned around and saw him. He closed the glass door behind him, his face serious.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." I said, turning back to the banister.

"What the hell was that you pulled off?" he asked as he stood next to me.

I looked up at him, my head shaking from anger. "Tyler, I can't believe you. All I've tried to do the whole night is get you to like my date. A guy that actually likes me. Someone who is out of the closet and doesn't care what anyone thinks of us. But you couldn't even do that for me."

"Why should I?" He asked as I saw him coming closer to me. "I confessed that I actually had something for you, but like everyone else I'm not good enough."

I could see the tears brimming his brown eyes. As much as I wanted to hate him, I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Why is it that no one loves me." He asked angrily as he punched the railing. I would be lying if I wasn't a bit scared. "Landon, why don't you love me?"

The door opened behind us and I could see Oliver standing in the doorway. He had a stern expression on his face, the fist time I'd ever seen him like this.

"Is something wrong here?" He asked as he looked directly at me.

"No, nothing is wrong." I said as I got away from Tyler. His eyes looking down at the ground as I walked towards Oliver. "Enjoy your night Tyler."

I grabbed Oliver's hand and smiled as I closed the door behind me.

* * *

Oliver hadn't let go off my hand the whole time. His fingers were wrapped in mines.

But before we can reach the entrance, a beautiful blonde in a red dress stopped us in our tracks. I just smiled at her timing.

"Landon, oh my god!" Caroline squealed as she hugged me. "You look better than me."

Caroline Forbes looked like a princess that night, the dress was so gorgeous in red and her light blonde hair feel down in beautiful, perfect curls.

"Thank you Caroline." I said with a grin. "Oh and this is my date, Oliver."

"Oh I've already heard about you, not that I was prying. Just that I work in my main office sometimes and I saw that you're related to Mrs. Flowers, and I totally helped your aunt during a fundraiser. I totally sound like a stalker right now."

"No, it's cool." Oliver gave her, his signature smile. "Landon, I'll go getting the bike ready."

"It was nice meeting you." Caroline called out as he walked out. I could watch her checking him out as he walked outside. "He's hot. I hope you know that he's hot."

I could feel myself smiling. "Yes, he's attractive, but that's not the only reason I like him. He also has a motorcycle."

Caroline eyes grew wide as we giggle, but all of a sudden her smile turned serious. I could see her concentrating on something. She started running towards the Mayor's study.

"Caroline! What's going on?" I chased after her, her heels just clicking as she ran.

I ran into the study after her, and Tyler and Matt were fighting inside.

"What is going on?" Caroline asked, as she ran and pushed Matt back into the wall. "Stop!"

I ran and held back Tyler, his heat radiating even through his black suit. Tyler just looked shocked that Caroline had enough strength him back. Matt quickly got back up and Caroline held him back with one hand. "Stop it!"

"I can't. I have to finish." Matt gritted through his teeth, his eyes just glaring at Tyler. Almost as if he wanted to kill his best friend, this wasn't like him.

"What's wrong with you?" Tyler asked as I held both my hands to his chest.

"Let me go!" Matt yelled but Caroline had had enough. She just elbowed him in the nose and Matt had drop to the floor, passed out.

"Matt?" Caroline asked as we looked over at the floor. Blood covered Matt's nose.

"How did she?" Tyler asked, but was interrupted by something Sarah was saying. I hadn't even noticed that the brunette was in the room.

"If Matt failed, I can't." Sarah said mindless as I saw her with a letter opener in her hand.

"Tyler look out!" I yelled but Sarah had already stabbed the tiny knife into his chest. Tyler had pushed her back hard, her head knocking into the desk. A sickening crack filled the room.

Sarah just laid on the ground, she didn't move. Tyler just stared at her in shock, bending down next to her.

"No, no, no. Wake up Sarah." Tyler cried nervously as he shook her body. "Sarah, open your eyes. Wake up. This can't happen, this can't be happening. Sarah! Get up! Sarah!"

I just started at him as Caroline sat on her knees next to Sarah. Her fingers going to Sarah's neck, as Tyler looked on nervously. I could already tell, Sarah was dead.

"Aahhhhh!" Tyler started gripping at his hair as he dropped to his knees.

"Tyler?" Caroline asked as she stood next to me. The jock just slammed his fist onto the wooden floor.

"Tyler, what's happening?" I asked him, as he popped a couple of buttons off his dress shirt.

"Go away!"

"What's happening?" I yelled as he raised his head. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. His eyes shifted into yellow. The same color that Mason's eyes were that night in the woods.

The same eyes that haunted me all these nights.

* * *

"Matt and Tyler were fighting and Sarah was drunk, and dancing and she just slipped." I watched Caroline talk to Mayor Lockwood. I looked over where Tyler was standing, completely quiet. "Then she wasn't breathing."

"Okay your mom is on her way and we called Sarah's parents. It was an accident, a terrible, tragic accident."

"Mom, the sheriff is here." Tyler announced as he looked at me. I just kept my eyes on the ground. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

"I'll go with you Mrs. Lockwood." Caroline suggested as she followed the Mayor out of the study.

There was an awkward silence as Tyler walked over to where Sarah's body was laying, just a couple of minutes ago. His eyes looked over at mines.

"Matt's in his car, sleeping it off." I said. "Caroline will probably deal with him."

"What are you doing? Why are you even here?" Tyler asked as he stepped closer to me.

"I followed Caroline, I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Why?" He looked at me sternly. His lips just a couple of inches away from mines. "I did this. I killed her."

"No, Tyler you didn't mean too, and I think you should just-"

"But she's dead." Tyler said, shaking his head. "You don't know what that means."

"Actually, I think I do." I said, as I ran a hand through my wavy hair.

I could see a faint smile on his face. "Landon, no you don't."

"Has your wound healed?" I asked as I looked at the blood stained white shirt. Tyler started unbuttoning his shirt and looked down at his pecs. He looked up at me shocked.

"How did you-" He started asking, but I shook my head.

"I don't know. Lucky guess." I said as I remembered that Oliver was waiting for me. "Look if you need to go. Call me if you need someone to talk too."

His face remained confused as I pressed my lips on his cheek. I walked out of the room, extremely ready to get away from this night.

* * *

I could feel the hum of the bike slowing down. I opened my eyes to see my house in front of me. The living room lights flickering brightly.

"Here you are." Oliver said as he looked back at me. He took off his helmet and stood up. "Home sweet home."

"Thank you." I said as he helped me out of the helmet. A grin on his face.

He grabbed my hand and I followed him out towards my house. The porch light shining down on us. A chilly wind blew as he stepped closer to me.

"I'm sorry about tonight. It was a complete disaster." I said as I laid my head on his chest. "I'm like the worst date ever, I could totally understand why you would never want to call me again."

"I could never do that to you." Oliver said as he picked up my chin. "I think I like you too much."

"Really?" I asked, shocked. "Even after that horrible night."

"I could care less about the night." He said as his arms wrapped around my waist. "I was with you that's all that mattered."

I smiled, looking up at his handsome face. His lips leaned down towards mines.

My heart beat faster as he pressed his lips on mine. His lips were soft and nice against mine, and as he kissed me I knew that tonight wasn't that bad of a night.

He pressed his forehead against mine. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course." He pressed his lips against mines again, my hands running through his hair.

Not the worst way to finish your night.

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_He kissed me! He really kissed me! I walked into the house and Aunt Jenna just grinned as I walked upstairs to my room. I finally got out of my outfit and I have to say, tonight was crazy, amazing, annoying, and perfect all in one. Everyone loved Oliver, expect for Tyler. I don't know where we stand as of tonight, but I really wish him the best. I know I'm suppose to hate him, but somewhere deep inside. I still actually care about him. _

_I finally found out what happened to Mason, and I won't tell Tyler. Damon will pay for what he did though. I'm tired of him thinking that he can get away with everything. _

_So I'm sitting in my bed, stomach full of butterflies. I haven't seen Elena, which is weird but I'm hoping she gets home soon. _

_I guess for the first time in a long while, I'm actually happy. I know SHOCKING!_

* * *

**So there it is. Happy New Years to all of my readers. I love you guys. **

**I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you guys really like Oliver. He's such a great character to write and he makes Landon happy. **

**Don't think that Tyler still isn't a big part of Landon's life cause he definitely is. **

**Also I'm trying really hard to update more quickly. I'm so sorry for the wait. **


End file.
